A No Good Very Bad Day!
by Tiara d' Cullen
Summary: What would you do, if you had the perfect life, job, and house.  What would you do if you suddenly lost everything, including the world you thought you knew?  This is what Jane does.
1. Nooooo

_**A No Good Very Bad Day!**_

Jane POV

Today had been terrible. I guess you could say it had been a No Good Very Bad Day! And I am not kidding at all, at all!

It all started when I got to work this morning. I work for a magazine, a fashion magazine, it's my dream job. And I had to give presentation on the new cover for the magazine. Well, what I thought went great went terrible…. According to Jeffery, my boss I hate his guts. I swear he is from the furthest depths of you know where! I told him that, well he didn't like it, said I was a bi***, and he fired me. So I packed up my office and headed home, I was so tired and really needed some chocolate ice cream. But, when I got home, there was no home. It had flooded while I was gone, and then burnt to the ground. Yeah life sucks the big one!

So I am now on my way to my mom's house in New Port, Rhode Island, and I live in Boston, so yeah…. This is the present. On the road again, I just can't wait to get on the road again.

My cell went off, I sighed and looked at my cell, of joy it's my mom!

'Hi, mom-"

"Jane, Jane dear where are you?"

"Um, I'm on my way. No mom, before you say anything I am alive."

"Are you sure you're not injured, maimed, anything?"

She was frantic. "Gee, mom! Calm down get some juice you know panicking is not good for you health."

"Okay, okay don't get you panties in a bunch."

"I- oh schist!" A stupid deer had made it onto the war. I jerked the wheel to the left. Everything went black.

"Ugh…" I groaned and sat up. Where is my car? I looked around a little dizzily. I was in the middle of the woods. Wait woods, well I crashed in the woods, but I don't know what this forest it. It's old. I began looking around frantically, where is my car. I started running around searching, everywhere I was frantic. I know not the smartest thing to do, but hey what would you do? I started to cry "This is the worst day ever! I am alone, its dark, and I am scared." I cried out to no one in particular. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Why me?

"Who are you?" Huh? Who's talking? I opened my eye to see a man looking down at me, I was in a bed. He had long dark hair, pointy ears. Wait pointy ears? Okay this is creepy. I sat up to quickly "mmm". I groaned, "where am I, and who are you?" I am really freaked. He looked at me "I am Elrond and this is my home Imladris."

"What's an Imladris?" Isn't that a food? Okay stupid thought. I quickly pushed that thought away. I am hungry.

He replied "I mean Rivendell, you are in Rivendell." Rivendell? Isn't that in Lord of The Rings? I jumped out of the bed "No, no this can't be happening! I am just dreaming, any minute now you will wake up in the hospital and mom will be freaking out. That's it I'm dreaming, I need to wake up. Wake up!" Elrond or whoever this guy was looked at me as if I was insane. I started pinching, and slapping, and biting myself, trying to wake up. "NOOOOO!" I screamed. I am a fricking Mary-Sue!


	2. Calm Down!

Elrond POV

"My child calm down!" She was still hysterical. I had dealt with this before when Arwen and Aragorn first fought, so I knew what I had to do. I slapped the girl. She immediately looked at me with wide eyes and sat down, looking very ashamed of herself. "Now that you have calmed down, what is your name?"

"Jane" she replied timidly. "How old are you?" still staring at her feet she replied "Twenty." She is twenty and she was behaving like that. I nodded. "Then why Jane, pray tell me why you acted like a two year old, instead of the age you are?" She looked up with tears in her eyes and said "I am very sorry, I guess I was frightened."

"Do not guess you were frightened." I felt a pang of sympathy for the woman, she looked like she had gone through a lot. But, why on earth would she be dressed as a man? What is she? "What are you?' I was curious as to what she was. She looked at me as if she thought I had gone mad. "A human." She said clearly confused.

"No, I don't think so. You are not an elf, human, hobbit, Maia, and most certainly not a dwarf!"

"Um, excuse me sir, but I uh believe I am human. And you must be an elf, right?"

I looked at her puzzled of course I am an elf! I thought she knew. "Yes my child I am an elf, and until we find out, would you mind staying here at Rivendell?"

"I would love too." She said enthusiastically. But her eyes said otherwise.

"Good, you may have this room. I hope that everything is alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you." I walked out of the room puzzled. Who is this girl?


	3. Awkward Turtle

**Disclaimer: **

**Jane: Say it.**

**Me: No, I will not.**

**Elrohir: I will tell everyone in the world that you like Tanis!**

**Me: No, fine. I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Jane. Happy?**

**Jane: You do not own me.**

**Me: Yes I do! Now onto the story! Heehee. **

Jane POV

Elrond left, leaving me with time to think about what he had said. I can't believe I'm here, why me out of all of the Tolkien fan girls out there why me? I hate it, Elrond is worse than my mom! And to top it off I'm a Mary-Sue! Oh the fates, why me? I am officially in the depths of despair.

I flopped down on the bed that was now all of a sudden being comfortable just to taunt me. I began to ponder on why I was sent here. Is it a punishment, what did I do wrong? Is it because I cheated all through second and third grade? Is it because I am not religious? Is that why I was sent here? Forgive me, please! I was interrupted by my thoughts by a loud knock on my door.

I jumped up, walked over and answered it; a very good-looking elf, (well they are all good looking), was at the door.

"Lady Jane, my father Elrond sent me to inform about tonight's supper. It will be in the great hall."

I remembered that they ate in the great hall after the council of the ring when- Wait Elrond is his father? I thought he only had one child and that that was Arwen.

"I did not know that Lord Elrond had a son." I asked incredulous.

"Ah, yes, well he does not talk about us much."

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yes my twin Elrohir. He thinks he is good with the ladies, but between you and I he is not very bright." He replied smiling. "I shall leave you to ready yourself."

He turned to leave. "Wait what do I wear?" I asked as he walked off. Turning around he replied,

"There is a wardrobe, right over there by the balcony in your room. It should contain some dresses for you." He smiled at me and sized me up, then frowned.

"What?" I replied.

"I just hope that they fit you, you are so short." He said, still looking my up and down, and smiling very brightly.

I bit my tongue to hold back my anger; counting to ten, I replied

"I am not short Lord Elladan, I am five foot seven." I replied forcing a smile. "Exactly! And that is what I call short." He smirked and walked away.

I stood there for a moment or two, still in shock for him calling me short. I have always been conscious about my height, and that comment, did not hurt. It just bugged me, no wonder his father does not talk about him.

I walked back into my room, thinking, _He is such a jerk! He had no right to say that. I mean I am a guest; this just makes me hate this story a lot worse! _

I breathed deeply and walked over to the wardrobe. It was incredibly beautiful! I mentally slapped myself. Well of course it would be, an elf probably made it. Isn't there anything that is not made by an elf? I just want to see some humans!

I looked closer at the wardrobe, it had a tree engraved into it, and it was incredibly tall. It kind of reminded me of the one that Lucy Pevensie used to get into Narnia, I wonder….

I stepped into the wardrobe hoping, just hoping. I would much rather be there than here. I closed my eyes and began humming the Narnia theme; I took a deep breath and walked in. I opened my eyes in shock all I got was a mouth full of dresses. I sighed. Better luck next time.

Someone cleared his or her throat. I yelped and fell backwards out of the wardrobe and onto my butt. I looked up. Oh no! I groaned, it was Elladan, and another elf, probably his brother. Don't they knock here? Jerks.

They looked down at me, and started laughing.

"Lady Jane I do not think that is how you put on a dress, would you like me to help you?" asked the new elf. I looked at him in fury. How dare he ask that? "Why you, you perverted jerk face!" I exclaimed. Which just made him laugh even more. They helped me up to my feet.

"Jane this is my brother Elrohir." Said Elladan indicating to his brother. "Nice to meet you! Now why didn't you knock, isn't that what knockers are for?" I asked scowling.

"I appreciate your sincere thanks." Said Elrohir rather sarcastically. "Elrohir you do not have to be so sarcastic." Elladan said giving him a death glare.

Elrohir started laughing. "Very nice deaths glare Elladan, I think Jane's shoes just ran for cover!" Elrohir replied sarcastically.

"I thought that elves were polite, and boring, and perfectly wise and, and mature! Which you are definitely not!" I replied coldly.

"There is no reason to be cold, Lady Jane. You know you enjoy my company." He replied winking. I gaped at him. Why is he trying to flirt with me? He is good looking, but well he is, um Elrohir, I guess I kind of like him, but I don't really know.

"How did Arwen survive with brothers like you?" I asked.

Elrohir instantly sobered. "I have no idea, I ask myself that all the time. You know she did receive her good looks from me."

I looked around in confusion. "Where did Elladan go? He was here a moment ago?"

I turned around, and looked in the wardrobe. "

I am right here." Elladan said while looking through my wardrobe.

He jumped out and handed me a plain blue silk dress, it was beautiful "Here this should go nicely with your red hair, and its not to long." He said.

He jumped gracefully back in and came out with another dress? I looked at the other dress. And up at him, really confused.

"Um, thank you… But I don't plan on wearing two dresses tonight." I said laughing.

"No this is an under shift, you wear it under your dress." Said Elladan blushing. I looked over at Elrohir who was looking at the under shift thoughtfully. "I suppose you could wear it on top, it would look very ni-" Elrohir didn't get time to finish for I pushed him out the door. And slammed it on him, just as he was about to protest. He is extremely annoying!

Finally, all alone, peace and quiet, I sighed, and took off shirt, I was about to take off my sports bra. When I looked over to my wardrobe realizing that I had forgotten the dresses. I froze, Elladan was standing right there. He was looking everywhere but at me, his face was as red as his tunic.

"What are you doing in here?" I squeaked. I just stripped in front of an elf! Why didn't I notice him? This is so awkward!

He looked at a loss for words and handed me some slippers and ran out the door, forgetting to shut it behind him. I was about to shut it when Elrohir with his eyes closed shut the door. I gasped when he shut it.

Elrond was outside the door, with several other elves, and a few humans, all dressed nicely. Who were all bright red, with wide eyes.

**A/N: Soooo. What did you think? I never thought I would ask this. But, review please? Pretty please with sugar on top? But, no cherries I hate cherries and mangoes. **

**Review Please!**

Half of Rivendell just saw me half naked! My life is over please earth now is the time to swallow me.


	4. The Nightgown

**Jane: I hate you1**

**Me: Why?**

**Jane: You know. You made me strip in front of Elladan, and half of Rivendell saw me naked!**

**Me: Well, at least I did not make you insanely beautiful like a Mary-Sue!**

**Jane: Well, you do have a point! But, I am not a stripper. **

**Pippin: What's a stripper.**

**Me: No one answer. Cute innocent hobbit! Now onto the story.**

**Elrond: You forgot something.**

**Me: Fine. I do not own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. But I own Jane, and her dress!**

The Night Gown

I quickly changed, this time making sure no one was in the room. And sat there debating whether or not I should go out. I started biting my nails. Why? Oh why, did I not take up Jenny's offer to stay with her? But, no you decided now was a good time to visit your parents. And now, the council of the ring just saw you half dressed! If this had been in Boston, or where I was from I would have laughed it off, but it being here made it, I don't really know, just different.

If only I had listened, she warned me. She did warn me! But, no you like to be a butt head! I was pacing back and forth in my room, when someone knocked on the door. I cautiously walked over and opened the door.

This time it was a girl, she was extremely beautiful. I sighed in relief and let her in she walked in and gave me a hug before saying anything. I must admit I was not expecting a hug.

"Jane my father sent me here to check on you, and to help you get ready for tonight. I am Arwen." She said.

I stopped what I was doing. This is Arwen, the real Arwen! She is beautiful she makes every supermodel that I have ever worked with, or ever lived look plain.

"Lady Arwen, hello, what are you doing here?" I asked, making sure to curtsy. She smiled, at me and nodded.

"There is no need to curtsey, you are fine Jane. I came here because my father sent me to check on you." She said still smiling. No wonder Aragorn is marrying her.

"It's about the thing that happened earlier isn't it?" I asked.

I know that is why she came but I just hope, it is for some other reason, please let it be something else, maybe like Oh I don't really know, just something else.

"Yes, it is why I have come. I wondered what was wrong when my father and his council came in looking as red as beets. So I asked what was wrong and they all blushed bright red, as my father related to me what had happened to you earlier." She said. "It was really quite funny you know. They were very flummoxed." She said laughing.

Arwen POV

I laughed. Remembering the faces of the men, including Aragorn and the men from Gondor. But, then I all of a sudden felt very bad for laughing about it, when I looked down at Jane who looked very pale.

"What is wrong my friend?" I asked her,

"Nothing, its just how would you feel, if you accidentally stripped down in front of an elf, or human without realizing it? And when they walked out his father's friends and his father saw you?" she asked me.

"I am sorry, for laughing it must have been a terrible experience. I am truly sorry. And I doubt that they gossiped about this. But, I cannot say about Elrohir" I reassured her, she looked up and nodded smiling thankfully.

Changing the subject I asked "Jane are you going to dinner tonight?" She looked up horrified. "No, no! I can't go! I will not go!" she said very quickly.

Jane POV

"How many people know about my little incident?" I asked. Arwen looked away biting back a smile.

"I would say at the moment everyone in Rivendell knows, including those visiting." She replied.

"Then I am definitely not going at all." I stomped my foot down as I said that. Hoping to give my statement some emphasis. When I make a decision I do not easily back down.

"You must go Jane! If you don't go there will be more talk about it tomorrow. Elves gossip a lot." She said.

"Wait they gossip? Why didn't anyone tell me about this? This, this is terrible!"

"Yes they do, and besides I really wanted to help you get ready for tonight!" She said with a gleam in her eye. My word she sounds just like Alice Cullen, from Twilight!

I thought for a moment. Maybe she is right, if I go there will probably less talk about what happened. But, then again everyone will be staring at me when I go in. I am not sure I want

"Arwen, I have made up my mind. I will go." I immediately regretted saying that, but oh well.

She smiled then said "Well we better get started then. " she sized me up and down, before frowning.

"Am I too short?" I asked.

"No you are not. My brother really gave you that thing to wear? It's a night gown!" she exclaimed.

What? They were going to embarrass me further by having my show up to eat in my pajamas? Why didn't I realize it?

"It looks good on you do not get me wrong, but I was hoping you would wear this instead of that." She said while she reached behind her and produced a forest green dress, with golden fringe.

I gasped "It, its beautiful!" It really was. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Here go put this on." She ordered me. She turned around, and I slipped off my dress, and put the new one on instead, this time making sure there was no elf male in the room.

"I am ready!" I announced. Arwen turned around "Jane you look beautiful!" she breathed.

I do? I went to look in the mirror. But, she grabbed me and plopped me into a chair. "Do not look at yourself until I am done with you." She ordered again. The books didn't mention that she is really bossy, but I did as I was told. She grabbed a comb and began brushing the tangles out of my hair. Then she grabbed one of my hair ties and pulled it up leaving some loose strands to hang around my face. When she was done she covered my eyes and led me to the mirror.

"Open them." She said. I slowly opened my eyes. "I am beautiful!" I breathed. Admiring the beautiful woman I was looking at in the mirror. I was just as beautiful as Arwen.

"You were before as well, I just redid your hair, that's all." She said

I turned around "It looks great! You are really talented at this sort of thing! I wish I knew how to do hair!"

"Oh it is nothing really, I just braided it into a fishtail, braid then wrapped parts of you hair around it, and tied some ribbons into it. And left some strands curled on the side. And I am sure you can do hair as well." She said.

"Oh, no! I can not even do a regular braid. But I do know how to do a bun." I offered. She laughed, "Then I will teach you. Now it is time to go to eat."


	5. I Get A Father!

I Get a Father!

We arrived at the dinner. And everyone turned to look at us. Some of the men gasped, probably at Arwen.

"Jane they are not just gasping at me. They are staring at you as well, and not for the reason you think. We do not see many red heads here, except for the dwarves, so you are a kind novelty I would say."

"Yeah right. I don't believe you." I said as we walked over to the two empty seats next to her father.

"I requested that you have a seat next to us. I hope you do not mind." She said.

"Of course I do not mind. I would be happy to sit by you." I replied. We made our way over and people were still staring at us. I blushed feeling very uncomfortable, as I sat down. As soon as we sat down, everyone began eating. Talk about awkward. I was in the middle of reprimanding Elladan and Elrohir, for giving me a night gown when

"Lady Jane, if you do not mind would you mind coming to my study. I must talk with you and Gandalf about something." Elrond told me.

I had been enjoying my food and I looked at him "But-" I was cut off by a very scary glare that meant now. I huffed and got up, and followed Elrond to his study. We walked past several homes, before we arrived. He held the door open for me to walk through. I walked in, and looked around, it was full of books; every shelf seemed to contain books. I gasped at the sight of it all. I began wondering how long it would take to read them all.

"Jane, we need to talk to you. Gandalf says he has some information on who you are." Said Elrond.

"First of all I require the attendance of my daughter at the council tomorrow. I have summoned her from Upper Earth where she was sent, to protect her from Sauron." Gandalf requested.

"You have a daughter?" Asked Elrond who was genuinely surprised.

"Who is she? Where is she?" I asked.

Gandalf turned to me "You my dear Jane are my daughter, and your name is not Jane, it is Mithril."

"She is your daughter?" asked Elrond "Is she, does that mean that she is?"

"Yes she is one of the Maiar, and that is a reason why I would like her to join me in the council tomorrow. And that if worst comes to worst, and if we need to take the ring to Mordor that she and I will go."

"Yes of course. Mithril what do you say?" Elrond asked me.

I was just standing there. I had no idea what to say what I was still shocked. I had always wondered who my real parents are, and now, now I knew. I just never thought I would, that I would be from here.

"Mithril, you must answer your father is waiting." Said Elrond who was growing impatient.

"Elrond do not rush her, this is a lot to process, she has lived her life in another world, and to be suddenly torn from it, and find out that she is like a lesser Valar this must be difficult for her," said Gandalf.

"I have decided." I said a little to quietly. Then just a little louder "I will attend the council, and if needed I will accompany you… Father." I said.

I decided that I would not share any information about what I know, because even me accompanying it is drastically changing the story. I will pretend to be oblivious, I will let Gandalf fall, Boromir die, the hobbits be taken to Isengard. But, I will save Haldir, if the story that I am in involves him going to Helms Deep, I will not let him die. For he is not supposed to, he must live, he must.

"Very well. It is decided, now if you do not mind Mithril, may I your father accompany you back to your room? You need all the rest you can receive, tomorrow will be a busy day." My father told me.

"Yes, father. I am feeling very tired." I yawned for emphasis so that he would believe me.

"Very well this meeting is adjourned, until further notice. And please Mithrandir and Mithril do not speak of this until you have arrived in Loth-Lorien." Elrond said.

I was about to ask why Loth-Lorien, but I thought better of it. And bit my tongue partly because my father gave me a look that said we would talk of it later. I sighed and we left Elrond to study the matter.

I can't believe it I have a father! Well, of course I have a father, I mean I wouldn't be here. But, my mom who I grew up with that means that she is not my mom. Who is? Maybe, I should not ask Gan- I mean my father it might bring back to many memories. I mean they say he appeared in the beginning of the third age, so I will not ask. I wonder how many people know that he is a Maia? Does anyone?


	6. I get toys!

**Jane: I have a father?**

**Me: Uh, Yeah! Now can we get to the story?**

**Jane: Sure I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I already gave one!**

**Review please! Reviews make me happy!**

Now What

We made our way back to my room but not before running into the thing one and thing two (those are my names for the twins). Luckily Arwen was there.

"So Jane, what did you do, this time?" asked Elladan

"I bet it was something terrible, I hope you did not begin to undress in front of anyone else." Said Elrohir, nudging his brother who smiled evilly.

"Jane sometime ask them about the Mirkwood fiasco, I am sure that you would love that story, I say it beats yours ten to one! Now come on you too its past your bedtime." Said Arwen.

"Yes boys go follow your sister, I don't want you getting eaten by the big bad wolf. Plus you need your beauty sleep. And I know that Elladan is dying to get back and put on his nightgown, and Elrohir you need to get back, so that you can wake up early and straighten your hair. That's all you may go." I said very innocently.

Then twins stood there silent, and did not protest when Arwen dragged them off saying goodnight.

Gandalf POV

I chuckled as my daughter told off the two rambunctious sons of Elrond, it was quite hilarious to watch their faces go blank as she ordered them back to bed.

"Well Mithril you certainly put them in their place, and I must say well done, well done indeed." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Gan- I mean father. I hope it was not to rude." She seemed deeply concerned that they had not offended anyone.

"Do not worry my dear, everything will be fine. They will be back to normal in the morning, but I am sure that they now respect you." I reassured her. I smiled she is so sweet, yet at the same time I believe I saw part of her true personality, very funny, and outspoken.

"Father?" asked Mithril.

"Yes, daughter?"

"I was wondering if, well if I might have some daggers, I know how to use them, and I would like to say that I have a weapon. I can conceal them in my boots." I said. Hopefully.

"I was hoping you would ask that my dear, in fact I have a quiver of arrows and a bow for you, a sword, a knife and some daggers." I told her.

She widened her eyes in delight. "Really? You do?" she asked.

"Yes in fact the knife is very small, and it can be used to keep your hair up if you keep it in its sheath, and you can stick your daggers in your boots." I said. She giggled like a child receiving its first toy. I smiled, I wish that I had been able to watch her grow up, and enjoy her before she became grown.

Jane POV

"Father how old is I?" I asked. If I had been born at the beginning of the third age, how old was I?

He thought for a moment "Well Mithril I would say that you are now 3,001 years old."

My eyes widened, I was shocked. "But, how was I twenty in the other world?" I asked.

"Well, time passes much more slowly there. It is hard to explain so I will not even try." He told me "now her is your room go, and get a good night sleep for you need it, you have had a long day and there is much to do so that you will be ready." He told me.

I nodded "Yes Ada. I will, I love you."

"I love you as well my daughter."


	7. The Council of the Ring

Chapter Eight

Jane POV

I awoke the next morning and sighed as I rolled over in bed. I leaned up onto my elbow, and thought about the events of the previous day, and that I had a father.

Then I realized what about my family in Rhode Island? I am never going to see them again. What's going to happen to them? I felt tears enter my eyes, as I remembered my mom, my dad he divorced her when I was fourteen. Then I remembered Sarah, my sister. The last time I saw her I told her I never wanted to see her again, oh how I wish that I could take that time back.

I did not try to hold the tears back I let them flow freely. I began thinking about how I would change my life; I know have a job a huge responsibility. I am a Maia, and the daughter of Gandalf, my real name is Mithril. Then I remembered that I am not supposed to tell anyone, which will be very hard.

Now is the time to make promises to myself, I will not be a Mary-Sue, I will let Gandalf fall and Boromir die. I will not attempt to save their lives. I will not fall in love with any of the members in the fellowship. I will not fall in love with any humans, hobbits, or elves. I will stay within my own race I am a Maia.

I was interrupted by a loud knock on my door. I got off of the bed, and grabbed my robe and put it on. "Come in." I called.

The door opened slowly and my new best friend Arwen walked in.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"For what?"

"The council, you forgot did you not?"

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot. One second."

"Well hurry get dressed it starts in half an hour. And my brothers are escorting you, for they themselves will also attend."

I quickly threw off my robe as Arwen turned around, and I went into the wardrobe and grabbed a beautiful brown dress, with green edging, and grabbed some brown boots. And quickly threw them on and grabbed a brush and tugged at my tangles, since I did not have much time to do my hair, I quickly pulled it up into a messy bun.

"Ready." I announced.

"Good, they are outside waiting. A very nice choice of apparel." She commented.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked out of the room but not with out stuffing my new daggers into my boots. I walked out and saw the peredhil twins leaning against the wall.

"Sleep in much?" asked Elladan.

"Properly clothed I see." Said Elrohir.

"Yes, but know I believe you three are late." Said Arwen.

"Then lets get rolling." I stated.

The three elves looked at me confused. "It means let's get going."

They nodded. "Then lets roll." Said Elladan.

We walked mostly in silence, as we made our way past the several houses. I was still unfamiliar as to what they are called here. We turned left and I looked up and saw a circle of chairs with an altar in the middle. We were here.

I took a seat next to the twins; we unfortunately were the last to arrive, which earned us a disapproving glance from Elrond, and a smile from dad.

Then the council of the Ring began.


	8. The Council Part Two

**Sorry it took so long to update. My computer was being poopy and my grandfather just passed away. So yeah, don't feel bad though, he had really bad cancer so we all good:) I still miss him. But on the bright side my momma is pregnant! **

**_The Council Of Elrond_**

I looked around at everyone as they quieted as Lord Elrond walked to the center with who I assumed to be Frodo. Well, he looked the part. Hey he was the only hobbit who was there, that was not old. Plus he was short, and he looked rather timid.

1 "Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent."

He then began pointing out people who I had never heard of. Okay I have heard of a few but, what do you expect I don't like this story, but, apparently I am apart of this world, so I better know who everyone is. I watch as he pointed everyone out.

He pointed to two dwarves, one named Gloin, and Gimli son of Gloin. Okay, I do not remember who Gimli is, but I do know who Gloin is. I like the _Hobbit_, but I do not like this story. Go figure.

Then he pointed out Glorfindel the Balrog slayer. Beside him were several counselors of Elrond. And Erestor strange looking man- elf was the head of the councilors, Erestor looked a little constipated. Next to Mr. Constipated, sat a very good-looking elf. His name Galdor an elf from the Grey-Havens he was sent by some elf named Cirdan.

Next he pointed to very arrogant looking elf. This elf was Prince Legolas Thranduilian sent by his father King Thranduil king of the North Mirkwood elves. I leaned over to Elrohir "Why would a King send the heir to his throne as a messenger?"

He looked at me biting back a smile "Actually, Legolas practically begged his Ada, to let him come. Personally I do not blame him. His Ada is very arrogant. More so than his son." I nodded and looked over at Legolas, he didn't seem like, the, oh, I don't know begging type. I shrugged it off.

I looked over at my father who motioned for me to pay attention as Frodo brought forth the ring, and set it onto the altar in the middle. I held my breath as it was set down. I expected it to be intimidating, but it was simple, it looked like the ring in the movie, yet it seemed more harmless. It reminded me why I did not like this story at all, all this fuss over a simple, little ring? Maybe, that was what made it so dangerous, that it was small, and seemed insignificant.

Flashback1232132123132

I remembered a lesson my mother taught me about not judging. She said "look at this kiwi, it isn't much when you look at it. It looks simple, rough, yet smooth, and not intriguing at the same time." she then grabbed a knife and cut the kiwi in half. I gasped "Mommy, its beautiful!" I told her, as I reached for it and took a bite. "It tastes amazing, too!" I exclaimed. She nodded "That's right, do not judge things or others on the outside, judge them by the inside."

End of Flashback456456456

This ring was the kiwi! I now was more careful than before, I didn't want to make a mistake with this 'kiwi'. I was thinking about what would happen. When Legolas jumped up 2"This is no, mere ranger. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance." He said looking very upset that Boromir had insulted this man. Know I know who Boromir is; he had light brown hair, and grey eyes, and tan skin. I looked at him, he was the man who I had to let die? Suddenly I felt very sick, he had to die, but…

2"Havo dad, Legolas." Said Aragorn, motioning for Legolas to sit down. Reluctantly he consented to sit down in his chair. But not, before-

2"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it. I will die before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli exclaimed. All hell broke loose. Every man, elf and wizard jumped up. During all the shouting and arguing my father shouting separate from the others a language that I can't even understand or-

I was cut off, by a burning in my chest, I felt like I was losing breath I couldn't- everything went blank. I sat there in the chair unable to move, while everyone continued yelling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"I see you." An evil voice laughed. Jane struggled to get up, or say something but yet couldn't. The voice laughed again "Open your eyes, Maia! Yes I know what, and who you are. In fact my master Melkor sent you away, to that pathetic world of mortals." She looked at him, surprised. "What?" She asked. He was not hideous, he looked handsome yet still a disguise. Jane knew what he really was he was a lidless eye. He touched her face with his hand; Jane shuddered under his touch and was instantly paralyzed. "My Maia, of the music. Bring me the ring, and you and I will release Melkor. He will take back what was his, people say I don't care about him, but he is my master, he made me what I was." He leaned in towards me, when finally she found the will to move, Jane shoved him away. "I will never serve you or Morgoth!" Jane cried as she grabbed her dagger and threw it at the image._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up shuddering and looked at my knuckles they were white, like a ghost. I remembered everything! I knew who my mother was, she was Lira a Maia who served Orome, and I served his wife Vana; I was the Maia of music, and song. I remembered Melian; she was my friend I helped comfort her after she lost her husband. I felt strength enter me; I knew how to change my form. But, I would stay human.

"Jane, are you alright?" Elladan looked at me with concern etched on his face. I looked at him before nodding. "Are you sure?" he asked me. "Yes, yes I am fine." I assured him, he didn't seem to believe me, but reluctantly nodded and looked away.

I felt immensely better, but I was still shaken from seeing Sauron. I looked up just in time to see the fellowship gathered together. I laughed when I saw Legolas' and Gimli's look of annoyance. Then "Wait, Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." shouted a little blond, curly haired hobbit bound up and stand by Frodo.

2"No, indeed not. It is hard to separate the two of you, even if he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond chuckled. I was about to get up and go and join the fellowship when two little hobbits, which looked very much alike, jumped up and stood by Sam.

The look on Elrond's face was priceless, as he thought of millions of things to say. 2"And anyway you will need some sort of intelligence on this mission, quest…. thing!" The taller of the two exclaimed acting very intelligent, or at least trying to. "Well, that rules you out Pip." Said the other hobbit next to Pippin, who I assumed to be Merry.

I knew it was time for me to butt in. "Well, if it is intelligence you are looking for. Count me in." I said as I stood up and walked over to where Frodo was standing. I looked over at Elladan who gave me a look of sadness, hurt, and confusion. I smiled him, and sent him a look of apology. I didn't want to hurt him this way, but… I had to go.

"Oh, please. We do not need a woman tagging along, this is a quest for men." Said Boromir laughing. I looked at him in fury, how dare he! Are all the men in this world sexist? "Well, you are just going to have to deal with it sexist jerk!" I muttered I would have chewed him out if Elrond had not looked at me that way. I mumbled something about Boromir deserving it, but I earned a look from my father.

2"So be it you shall-" Elrond was cut off, in the middle of a sentence, by a rumbling in the ground. Everyone looked around, I had never experienced an earthquake, and I didn't even know they had these here! After a minute had passed, the rumbling ceased. A fissure in the ground opened and out raised a-

**A/N: And sorry for the cliffhanger, I had to do one! Mwahahaha! * Grabs evil plot bunny, and gives it bunny kisses. * Uh, did you see that? Shoot. Well, until next time! Sorry again…**


	9. The Most unthinkable Creature

**_THE MOST UNTHINKABLE CREATURE OF ALL JOINS US!_**

**A/N: **

**Me: Sorry once again for that cliffhanger, it had to be done, but you will see why. : -D**

**Jane: Why did you do that?**

**Me: I dunno.**

**Pippen: I'm hungry!**

**Merry: Me too!**

**Elrohir: Me three!**

**Me: What does that have to do with the story? Don't answer that, all right here we go. Oh yeah, I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of the genius characters. It all belongs to Tolkien the masterful! Hey I don't even own this computer…. How sad is that?**

**Erestor: Yes, now do not keep your readers waiting, if they even bothered reading this, which I doubt. And, very poor punctuation might I say.**

My blood ran cold win the fissure closed**, **I looked up at the being as it fell to the ground in a heap, it began groaning and sat up and rubbed its eyes, it jumped up and turned around confusedly. Until, I realized to my horror that a true Mary-Sue stood before my very eyes!

The Mary-Sue looked around until its eyes rested on Legolas, and she suppressed a squeal. "Oh my gawd! This is Middle Earth!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Yes, my child it is, and what is your name?" Elrond asked her already on his guard.

"Oh, that, its Tinuviel." She said in her all knowing voice. "Oh my gawd! This must be the council of the ring, oh my! You, you are Elrond, and you are Pippin, you are Merry, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas Greenleaf." She said pointing to everyone in order, and batted her eyelashes at that last part, making me shudder. She then turned to look at me. "And who is this thing?"

I wanted to say this thing is a Maia, show some respect, and I would have if Gandalf hadn't looked at me. I bit my tongue; I should be the Maia of anger. "This is Lady Jane, and she is accompanying us on this journey, and no I do not think it would be wise if you joined us. You probably don't even now how to fight." Boromir said? Is he taking my side? She looked at him before glaring out of those violet eyes, what kind of person has violet eyes, and silver hair? I like violet eyes, but silver hair? Did she have and accident with bleach or something?

"For your information, yes I am joining this quest. And I do know how to fight." She said smiling sweetly. Before anyone could even blink Boromir was down of the ground, with Tinuviel looking over in triumph. I sighed; I can't even fight, let alone take down a guy for the count.

"You were saying-" she didn't even get that last part, her head was parted from her shoulders and rolled around on the ground, and she dissolved into a shower of sparkles. We all looked over to Glorfindel who had his sword out of his sheath, with sparkles all over it, he just looked at it. "I couldn't stand her anymore, and who of all the creatures in Arda has that for blood?" he said wiping it on a cloth before putting it back in its sheath. "Yes, but why did you kill her?" I asked. "Yes, I didn't like her but I wouldn't have killed her." I said.

Legolas looked at me "Have mercy on a Mary-Sue? They are the vile spawn of Morgoth." He glared at me. "Yes, well…. Never mind." I muttered.

How could they know what a Mary-Sue is? I decided not to ask that, I would save it for my father. "Well, where we?" My father asked.

"Oh yes, ten companions you shall be the fellowship of the ring." He said looking very proud. "You shall leave in three days." He said. With that the council all stood up and we walked out. As I left Elrond nodded to me in respect, he knows.


	10. Regrets?

**_Regrets?_**

**A/N:**

**Me: So now do you see why I did that? **

**Jane: Yes, I guess.**

**Pippin: I'm still hungry. **

**Merry: Me too!**

**Me: No we are not starting that again, here's a snickers bar. **

**Elrohir: Are you forgetting? **

**ME: what? Oh, yeah. I don't own anything, not even the computer. It all belongs to the Tolkien family. And this computer belongs to my mom… Happy?**

**Elrohir: Very, now we get to here more about me!**

I walked back to my room with the twins, and surprisingly it was rather silent as we walked. I looked over and saw a garden, with a statue of an elf lady on one side, and a man on the other. Beren and Luthien, I remembered who they were.

"Well, what's up with you guys?" I asked

"We haven't seen a Mary-Sue in about fifty years, we thought that we were done with them." Elrohir said a little down. "Yes, we have had several over the years. The first one we had appeared here at the Grey Havens, she tried to seduce Celegorm, the son of Feanor. But, he killed her. Then next one showed up in Gondolin, and tried to go after Glorfindel. But, she was slain by the balrog, she was the reason he went to the Hall's of Mandos. And then there was Mary, she was our latest, she went after Kind Thranduil, Legolas' Ada, and then today's, and we believe she was after Leggy." He said.

I looked at them in disbelief, four Mary-Sues! Really? I started to feel bad for them; they probably think I am one. I looked at Elladan who was looking away kind of upset. "Elladan are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded, before walking off.

I stared after him, feeling very sad "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, a little worried. Elrohir looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. "No, he just doesn't want you to go." He said looking at me. Well why wouldn't he? "Why not?" I asked.

Elrohir rolled his eyes and smiled at me "No reason, you don't pay attention do you?"

"To what?" I asked, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Never mind, just do me a favor and, try to keep your clothes on, while you are on the quest." He told me smirking before walking off.

I stood there for a moment, glaring. "That was an accident!" I shouted. I just heard laughter from down the hall. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the situation before walking into my room.


	11. Laughing Gas? 'Nough said

**_Laughing Gas…. 'Nough said._**

**A/N:**

**ME: You like? Sorry for the short chapter…**

**Jane: Elrohir why did you bring up the clothes thing?**

**Elrohir: Well, you are dense.**

**Jane: I am not!**

**Elrohir: 'Nough said.**

**Me: Okay; now you are talking like me. And that's wrong, you are an elf! Sorry I am just hungry…**

**Pippin: Are you a hobbit?**

**Merry: No, she is obviously an elf.**

**Me: Nope, I am human, nothing more nothing less. Go edain! **

The minute I walked into my room, I dashed for my bed. I jumped on it, and sighed as I sunk into the bed, and grabbed my feather pillow and scrunched it up, and lay down about to go to sleep when I heard a knock on the door. Grumbling I jumped off the bed, and walked over and opened it to find Arwen standing there.

"Arwen, please come in." I said motioning for her to enter.

She walked in and turning around said "I can't believe that you accepted to go!" She said in disbelief. "Do you know what people are saying about you? They are saying that you are a-a-"

I finished for her. "A Mary-Sue." I said drily. "Yes, and I do not want to lose my best friend, you may very well not return." She looked down.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Arwen, you do know that you are the only sister I have here, right? I had to leave my mother, and sister and I told my sister that I hated her. I wish I could take that back, but you being my sister helps me be able to take it back." I said. I had never had a best friend before; I had friends who pretty much were guys who used me to get popular.

She looked at me. "Why? Why would you ever tell your sister that? I don't even say I hate my brothers. Even though sometimes I wonder." She said. I was not sure whether or not this was meant to be funny or not…. So I just nodded, and felt the tears enter my eyes, I had already lost one family and now… Now, I was losing my new family. I needed my mother, me a Maia crying for her mommy. This probably looked ridiculous. I laughed at the situation.

Arwen looked at me. "Why are you laughing?" I laughed even harder; I began wheezing, and coughing. "I am not laughing- at- you." I said losing my breath. "It's the situation." I fell to the floor laughing, and crying. Arwen looked at me not sure whether or not to be upset or laugh. She laughed. We both ended up on the floor laughing. I began to stop counting the minutes.

"Its, it's a weed that makes people laugh." Arwen said wheezing. The both of us laughing army crawled around the room finding it, whilst laughing. Ah, 'America's Funniest Home Videos' would have loved this! After some searching we finally found it, but the bad part was that our laughter increased. "Its, pink." Arwen said giggling, in a chipmunk voice. I started singing.

"Christmas, Christmas time is here

Time for toys and time for cheer

Want a plane that loops-" I laughed as I flung it out the window, just in time to hear some ellyn laughing. We fell on the bed giggling, and after five minutes, red faced, and pink ears we stopped laughing.

We looked at each other before smiling. "I know who did that." I said.

"The twins, and Legolas." She said nodding.

"Well, what are we going to do?" She asked. I thought for a moment before going through my list of ideas. I smiled evilly. "I know what to do." I said laughing evilly.

**A/N: **

**Me: I had to do it. Go cliffhangers! And go all those who are reading this. I have people from all over the world reading it, this is awesome, and it makes me feel like I should learn another language. **

**Jane: You could learn Latin.**

**Elladan: How about Quenya, or Sindarin?**

**Erestor: Please this pedith edain could not even speak any of these languages even if she tried.**

**Me: Why you pedith eldar! Atra wingla em feces toon!**

**Erestor: What did you just say? **

**Me: You heard me. Atra wingla em feces toon!**

**Jane: What does that mean?**

**Me: Elrohir you know what it means tell her *wink. ***

**Elrohir: Ah, yes Jane it means thank you for letting me stay.**

**Me: Where did Jane go? Oh well never mind. Now that she is gone it actually means *looks around*. It is a Sindarin insult it means "I fling my poo on you!" Ha-ha! Yeah so anyone who knows Sindarin it is pretty much an insult but hey it's funny. I went up to my baby bro who is three and said it to him. He yelled no. I don't want your poo! I am not kidding and every time I said that he would yell no. I wonder if he is an elf… Ah well. I do not own Lord of The Rings it all belongs to Tolkien the amazing, awesome, classic author of all time. I don't even own the computer…. My life is sad but I do own Jane! MWAHAHAHAHA *GRABS EVIL PLOT BUNNY*.**


	12. Revenge and Retaliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien the master genius. And the computer belongs to my dad. Sad day.**

**Thanks to DivaSister1, and Volenska, and Lady of Em, and my unknown reviewers! You guys rock!**

_Revenge and Retaliation_

Arwen and I snuck out to the gardens all dressed in black, it was my idea of course. She tried to explain that elves would still see us, but of course to me it did not matter, it just made our mission the more fun. I was mostly interested in getting back on the twins and tomorrow they left Rivendell to go on some mission with a man named Halbarad? Well whoever he was he thought I was a strange child he even told me that himself. I bit my tongue at the thought of it. It made me upset, so far I have not made many friends, except for Arwen, and her brothers, Elrond, and of course father. The idea of Gandalf being my father still took some getting used to, and the fact that Jane is not my real name, but, that I still must go by it.

We crouched down onto the ground and she picked up a stick and began drawing up a plan. She drew two lines to signify their rooms, I would take Elrohir, and she wanted Elladan and Legolas. We looked at each other before smiling evilly, and slowly, ever so slowly we stood up and tip toed over to their windows. Nodding at each other we threw up our grappling hooks, I heard them clasp onto Elrohir's rail. I motioned up, I wrapped my hands around the thin rope and began pulling myself up. Thankfully I had done gymnastics as a teenager, so I knew what I was doing, in about thirty seconds I was on the balcony. I grabbed the hook, and twisted the rope around my shoulder. And stepped into his room, pulling the dark elvish bag off my shoulders, I opened it.

Holding my breath I pulled out the two bottles, and walked into his bathroom, and grabbed his shampoo, and conditioner bottles and pulled off the corks, and checked to see how much was in each container and dumped it out his window, then slowly I dumped the dark liquid into his bottles, making it look the same. I popped the corks back onto his bottles, and slowly put it back when I heard the door unlock. I felt fear enter me, I did not want another rumor, this one would be worse.

I ran into his room and crawled under his bed and held my breath. Hopefully he would not hear me. I decided that know would be a good time to change I held my breath and pictured myself invisible, I opened my eyes nothing had happened I was still the same. The door slowly opened. I felt my heart speeding up. "Jane?" I heard a feminine voice call out. I sighed, and crawled out. It was Arwen, my heart slowed. "I thought it was Elrohir." She laughed then we heard something that made the both of us jump. The door opened, we slid back under the bed.

Elrohir walked in. We held our breaths; he walked over to the bed. And pulled back the covers, and sat down and took his shoes off. And then stood back up and slipped his tunic, and pants off, I felt myself redden at the sight of his bare legs. I heard him slip on other clothing. He sighed and lay down on the bed, letting out a waft of sweet smelling air.

I gagged, at the smell of it. I had no idea elves had, well gas. Arwen and I plugged our noses and we turned green. This was worse than the laughing gas.

We waited until we were sure that he was asleep, and slowly slid out from under the bed, and ran silently outside, and climbed down the pillars. We didn't dare use the grappling hooks. We gasped as we hit the ground, and began laughing. "That-was terrible, I didn't know elves did that!" I exclaimed. Arwen laughed. "There are lots of things you mortals don't know." She said smirking. How little she knows. We both laughed as we walked back to our rooms. We stood outside my door laughing as hard as we could.

"Did you get Legolas too?" I asked. She nodded, she was laughing to hard to say anything. I looked at her strangely. "I have decided that you have a problem with laughing." I said with every ounce of seriousness that I could muster. Which didn't work because we laughed even harder. "You-have-no-idea." She said through shaky breaths.

"No, you really don't." A mans voice said, we both froze and slowly turned around to see Aragorn standing their with his arms folded. I smiled a very cheesy grin. "What have the two of you been up too?" he asked looking down at us, well level with Arwen but down to me. I swallowed. "You'll see tomorrow." I announced. And walked into my room before winking at Arwen and wiggled my eyebrows that made her stifle a giggle. She still had the necklace, I noticed as I shut the door.

I walked into my room and into my bathroom and slipped my dresses off and pulled the blue nightgown on. And crawled into bed. And thought about my family back home, and ended up crying myself to sleep. I miss them.


	13. Results

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Except Jane! *Grabs Evil plot bunny***

**Jane: You are strange**

**Me: You finally noticed. On with the story;)**

**_Results_**

I woke up to the sun, and smiled, I rolled over, and yawned today would be great! I bounded out of bed ready to face a new day, I breathed in the air. I walked over to the wardrobe and fished out a blue dress, and a new under dress. And slipped them on, and reached in and found some brown boots and slipped them on my feet today was my first riding lesson and I intended to ride out to farewell the twins as they had asked me. I smiled remembering last night; I couldn't wait to see what they looked like. I pulled my hair into a bun, and spiked the leftover hair around the bun.

Pleased with my appearance I walked out, and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and piled it high with fruits, sausage, and angel food cake. Grabbing some utensils, and a napkin and glass full of wine. I sat down next to Arwen who was smiling. I put the drink to my lips when I heard three bloods curdling yells one after another. I spat out my drink landing it on Lindir's face. He looked at me, and laughed. "First clothes, and now spitting at people what dear Jane shall you do next?" He joked. I take it back I have another friend in Lindir. "I just hope-" He was cut off by three angry ellyn bursting in red faced and upset. Everyone went silent.

Elrohir and Legolas stomped over to Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lindir. "I know you did this I look like a Noldo!" Legolas exclaimed, holding out a strand of brown hair.

I jumped in "What's so wrong with brown hair?" I asked innocently, I swear he looks just like Orlando.

"Yes, what is wrong with it my dear prince?" asked Aragorn who sat next to Arwen, and winked at the two of us. Elrohir looked at me in fury. "Legolas she did it!" He pointed looking just like a two year old. In other circumstances I would have looked down in shame. But I just laughed. "Are you sure that you are not Legolas, that blond hair looks very becoming on you." Arwen smiling. She was siding with me, for a moment I was worried that she would become the movie Arwen and ditch me. I smiled.

He fumed. "I look like a Vanya!" he yelled. "A very good looking one too." I muttered. Oops, I forgot the elven hearing. He walked over to me and fumed. "You will regret this." He said and walked out of the room followed by a very angry prince, and Elladan who smiled at me as she walked out. As if he didn't mind. I looked at him curiously but he just shrugged and left.

I looked at Arwen we burst out laughing and could not contain it, Lindir, and everyone else joined in. I am beginning to think that this could be classified as an epidemic.

I was summoned to Elrond's office later that day. Erestor escorted me there; I swallowed as I walked in. I honestly had no idea what to expect. I knew that most likely he would be very upset. I took a deep breath before walking in.

My father was standing by the window, and Elrond was sitting down reading through some papers. He motioned for me to sit down, "Erestor you may leave." He said without looking up. I was wrong he was not just upset with me he was beyond upset.

After Erestor walked out and shut the door. Elrond looked up through those large eyebrows of his. I looked down and felt my cheeks flush. "Sorry Lord Elrond." I muttered.

"You should be." He said sternly. "What would convince you to commit such and act? I congratulate you." He said his stern face transforming into a smile. I looked up in complete shock. I was not expecting that answer. He liked it?

My facial expression must have been quite comical because he looked at me and laughed, not only him but Gandalf as well. "I thought that you would be angry with me." I said, my meek side taking over.

"Why would we be angry with you my child?" asked my father.

"I don't know. They dye." I shrugged.

"Mithril, we have been being terrorized by those three and this will teach them a good lesson. But, what surprises me the most is that Arwen joined in. She has not made many friends since returning to Rivendell, she was always to shy. But, unfortunately she still persists in being numbered with the Dunedain." He said with a sad look coming over his smile like a mask, covering his face.

I knew what he was thinking; it must be hard for him to lose his only daughter to mortality. It made me wonder how my mother felt losing me. What was she like; the only memories I had of her were brief, very brief.

"Jane. Jane!" Gandalf said loudly. I snapped out of it. "Sorry just thinking." I apologized, and I meant it. My father looked at me. And I shrugged as if to say 'what?'

"Jane we leave tomorrow. Be ready." He said. With that I stood up and walked out looking back once before I shut the door. I was leaving tomorrow.


	14. The Garden

**A/N: This is the new chapter; I hope you really like it. From now on, I will only be updating one chapter at a time, unless I feel like doing more. : P Like now!**

**_The Garden_**

I walked the pathways of Rivendell, gazing at the different homes, so different, yet so alike. One of the houses looked quite like a Pueblo from Arizona, but at the same time it did not, for it had the elvish touch. I broke my gaze away from the house and continued on my way.

I felt sympathy for Elrond enter my chest. What happened to his wife? Why is he so against any of his children choosing a mortal life? Why? - I was interrupted out of my thinking.

"Jane, Jane wait." I turned around and saw Legolas, no it was, was Elladan running up to me, with his blond hair flying behind him majestically. I laughed at the sight of it. He skidded to a stop, but not like a jerky skid, but a very graceful skid.

I must have still been laughing, because he asked me

"Jane, what is funny?"

"Your hair." I answered plainly. Causing him to look up.

"Oh yes, that. But…" He paused. "I would like to talk with you, will you please accompany me to the garden?" His grey eyes shining hopefully, I hesitated for a moment. "Alright, I will."

He led me past several houses, and halls. I thought that we would continue walking forever and ever, until he stopped suddenly. I looked around "Elladan, I thought that we were going to a garden." I said, still looking around confused. He laughed, a nice deep throaty laugh, yet still beautiful.

Then he did something, which I least expected. He put his hands over my eyes, making it so that I could not see. "Ell"- He cut me off,

"Trust me its better this way, will you keep your eyes closed, as we continue walking?" He asked. I nodded, and crossed my heart. "Cross my heart hope to die." I pledged.

"Well, I do not want you to die." He said a little worried, which made me laugh.

"No, it means I promise that I will not look, until you tell me too." I answered in reply, my eyes moving back and forth against my eyelids.

"Alright, keep them shut now." He said, slowly taking his hands off my eyes. I felt my hearing senses heightened, because of my temporary loss of sight. He wavered for a moment, and then gradually took my hand in his.

I bit my lip at the feeling of his hand enclosed around mine, and I had to force back a smile. Why am I feeling these feelings towards him? I asked myself, as he began leading me forward.

I was worried that I would stumble, but whenever we came to a stair or a rock, he would gently put his hands around my waist and set me over the roadblock. I felt my insides melt at the touch of his hands around my waist. After, several more turns, and lifts. We came to a stop.

"Now keep them closed." He warned me. He then led me a few steps and told me to sit down.

I obediently sat down, and felt the cool, yet soft feeling of stone underneath me; I sat back and rested my back against the cool hard stone. "Alright open them." He said calmly.

I leisurely opened my eyes, not sensing a need to hurry. When they opened my breath caught. I was looking at a rainbow, or every imaginable color, and hue. Red roses climbed up a statue of deer, white roses clung to the bench. Rhododendrons hung from the trees that towered with overhanging branches dripping with Spanish moss. Jasmine, climbed up the walls, and intertwined with ivy. If you asked me know what it looked like, I would say 'the epitome of heaven.' I smelled honey-suckle growing in clumps around stone columns. This was the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

My eyes caught a pond, which glimmered in the light of the sun; it shone with hues, of blue and green. Doted with lily pads that held purple, and yellow, and pink lilies on them. In the middle of the pond stood a silver bridge, and further on in the middle of another pond stood a statue of a man, and elleth in an embrace. Who I knew could only be Luthien, and her lover Beren. I looked up and saw that I was in a pagoda, made of white marble that glimmered.

"Its beautiful." I breathed. Not sure of what to say next.

"It is, though sadly it pales in comparison to the woods of Loth-Lorien." He said sadly.

"Elladan, this is more beautiful, than anything where I come from." I assured him, as I stood up and walked over to him.

"There is one thing from your world that is more beautiful than anything in the world." He said as he picked a white carnation and slipped it in my hair. "Its you." I looked up at him, and he leaned in towards me, I closed my eyes and-.

"Elladan!" We quickly pulled away, yet he did not take his eyes off me, I felt my cheeks warm. "I am coming Legolas." He said as Legolas ran up, with his brown hair swishing behind him. "Your company is leaving." He said, and then paused as he saw me look over.

"I will tell them that you are coming." Legolas said smiling.

"There is no need, I am coming." He said. "Good-bye Jane, melleth-nin." He said, as he walked off followed by Legolas, who looked back at me and raised his eyebrows.

I waved at him as he left, not looking back. He is a great friend.

**A/N: That's all for know folks. I hope that you enjoyed reading this almost as much as I enjoyed writing it. ****J Reviews are very much appreciated, thanks to all those who read my other stories.**


	15. Eru Take Me Home

**_Hostility?_**

I practically skipped back to my room, occasionally humming. Reaching up to touch the flower making sure that it was indeed still there. I sighed in relief; I hadn't lost it.

I slowed as I approached a group of ellith who looked down at me; apparently they thought I was not able to hear them for they whispered to each other.

"There she goes, disgusting creature. I hear that she has ensnared the peredhil twins, Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond, and even Mithrandir into her little hands." A tall brunette female sniffed. "Mary-sues."

I walked past with my head held up high, and smiled at them, but they returned my smile with glares.

After I turned the corner, I ran into my room and slammed the door. Why do people have to be so cruel? I had had enough of that in upper Earth; I did not need it here. Part of me does not want to be a Maia, because once those, those… Girls find out, they will just want to be my friend out of respect. I hate this place! Eru let me go home! I didn't care whether it was Valinor or Boston...

I was angry, and hurt. I mean I knew that they thought that I am a Mary-Sue I might even be one. But, that they would stoop so low, as to assume that I was just using Elladan to get to Legolas? My heart broke, we are just friends don't they see it? Of course they do, that is why they are acting this way.

I walked over to my window, I could not take this anymore, and I needed a break. But, where would I go? I thought of the movie "THE SWORD AND THE STONE" And I remembered that Arthur did, it sounded like a good idea at the time, and I only wish that I had not done it.

I closed my eyes and pictured myself as something different a bird. I felt a sensation enter my chest I had changed into a quail, and flew away.

I flapped my wings, to match the beat of my heart, as the tears ran. I flew until the tears had stopped, then decided that it was best to turn back. As I turned to fly away, I felt an arrow plunge into my wing. With a cry I fell.

******A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and I know cliffhangers suck. I don't even know why I wrote that. It just came to me, so it wasn't planned, but it was what I needed to write. Review please it really makes my day and helps me to know that people are actually reading, plus I will give you a shout out!**  



	16. The Worst Day Ever!

**_The Worst Day Ever!_**

I woke up with a dizzy feeling in my head, when I looked around seeing that I was in a kitchen hanging upside down, elvish by the looks of it. A feeling of panic surged through my veins. I was dinner! I began squawking making all the noise that I possibly could make. This is not good. I began flapping like crazy, they had to know that I was not, well dinner!

After five minutes of making all the noise I possible could, I noticed that I should probably change back. I concentrated, felt the feeling in my chest and changed back to a human. Yet there was still one problem, I am still stuck. I reached into my boot and took out a dagger and gingerly cut myself loose. Dropping down to the ground with a sickening thud.

I hurried out of the kitchen, needing to leave this place; the fellowship was most likely waiting for me somewhere. I looked around making sure that no one had followed me, closed my eyes and pictured myself as a bird. Opening them I gave a cry of desperation. I was still in my human form in a panic I reached up to my ear the flower was gone!

I ran back into the kitchen where I had fallen and sure enough there it was lying on the floor, still beautiful. I put it back into my hair, reached down to my boots and felt; luckily my daggers remained in their sheaths, but my knife. I groaned I had failed to place it in my hair this morning; today had only gone from better to worse.

Standing up carefully, my knees shaking a bit. I looked to my left arm and saw that the blue of my dress was now stained with blood. I winced as I lifted up my sleeve to reveal a cut that had just started bleeding again. Why does this always happen to me? Why?

I turned around just in time to face a group of elves that had their bows pointed at me. I sighed "please I do not have the patience for this today. I am no spy, you may take me to your Lord and Lady if you wish." I sighed as they took me by the arms. And walked me up to the largest tree that I had ever laid eyes on. Well, I take back saying that this world was not that bad. It is bad. This was a "No Good Very Strange Day!"

I spent my time on the walk looking around at the large trees. No hand rails. I am so glad that I do not have to deal with the Mines of Moria, that place was worse! Well from what I knew from the book and movie. Well, I suppose this is how they treat all guests. Very loving, I thought sarcastically. I love it!

I started humming different bits of songs; I would make this as unpleasant for them as possible. I broke out singing.

_Jack and Jill went up the hill_

_To fetch a pail of water_

_Jack fell down and broke his crown,_

_And Jill came tumbling after._

I sang doing my best to annoy them I started another one.

_Sing, sing sing._

_I like to sing_

_I like to sing a lot_

_Sing, sing, sing_

_Sing, sing sing_

_I like to sing_

_I like to sing a lot_

_Sing sing sing._

I continued singing that song as we walked up the stairs, and I did not even sing with my normal voice, I sang the worst no worse than my worst. Reaching absurdly high notes, until one of the elves had, had enough and grabbed a cloth and tied it around my face. Unfortunately I began to hum again, and made sure that I was completely off tune. Being the Maia of Music does bring some advantages. I began humming Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now."

I heard them sigh in relief as we reached the top, where they brought me forward to a room where they knocked, I heard a woman call out in Sindarin "Let her in."

They untied me, and took the cloth from off my mouth. I turned around, "Thank-You gentleman. You have been wonderful audience. See ya!" I announced and walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. This was fun!

I walked in smiling and carefully shut the door and took a seat, in front of an oak desk, with intricate patterns. I looked at the Lady Galadriel, who looked down at me with a very placid face. I groaned.

"Why is everyone taller than me? Except the dwarf and hobbits? Oh cruel, cruel world!" I thought to myself. I looked around the room and admired the intricate patterns on the chair, and ceiling, they were simple, yet the most elegant writing I had ever seen, save in Valinor. I looked at it, and studied the writing on the walls. The Lay of Leithian.

I looked over to the Lady Galadriel; she had been a cousin with Luthien. I bent my head down; she had gone through worse days than I had. Lost her cousin to mortality, her brother to death, she had lived in Valinor and she had left with the exiled Noldor. She had gone through much; I bent my head and looked at her with pity. But, it did not stop her from being annoying.

She looked at me and calmly nodded her head. "Do not pity me Lady Mithril, yes I do know who you are. I have foreseen this day and anticipated it for many ages." She said with her clear, deep, voice. I suddenly felt conscious of how imperfect my voice sounded next to hers, not knowing it I touched my throat.

She looked at me sadly. "Mithril do you not know how long you have been missing from Rivendell?" she asked me.

"Of course a few hours." I told her plain as that.

"No you have been gone for three days, the people of Rivendell spent much time trying to find you, and they eventually were forced to give up. And Mithrandir took you disappearance the hardest he blamed himself." Typical I thought.

"I had no idea." I answered in reply. I was about to offer for me to go and join them, but then I remembered they would come through here.

"Galadriel? Do you suppose that I could be allowed to stay here in case they happen to pass here? I would like a job guarding your forest under the leadership of Haldir the March warden." I asked her nervously hoping that she would agree.

"Mithril, that is a very wise choice. I will notify him immediately, but you must not mention what you truly are." She told me sternly but with a kind voice.

I nodded. "Thank you."

With that I stood up, and followed her out of the room. I took one look back at the architecture it was beautiful I sighed as I left the room.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I know, I know. I need to do longer chapters. But hey, I'm working on it. **

**Jane: Not really.**

**Me: Yes! The next one will be much shorter. And I mean it! **


	17. Me A Member of The Galdhrim Almost

**_Me A Member of the Galadhrim!_**

Unknown POV:

She held her breath as Lady Galadriel explained the situation, not mentioning who Jane truly was.

Haldir a little hesitant at first, Jane was worried that this idea would just turn into another mess, but in the end it just turned out that he was not excited about training me. He eventually coincided with Galadriel, and decided that I should begin training at once, which the Maia agreed with completely.

The elf, and woman bowed and left the talan of Celeborn, and Galadriel. On their way back down the stairs Haldir stopped and looked directly at her.

"You should know, that I am not very happy with this decision, you will be the first mortal allowed to fight with our elite army of the white Lady." He told me frowning. "But do not think that I do not believe you are unfit for this task, but it will take over a month, to teach you all that the eldar know, and. So let us begin." He looked at me smiling. I suddenly felt a feeling of dread enter my stomach. Suddenly I was wondering if this was a good idea or not, I mean I could be away on duty when Aragorn and the others show up, so….

I bit my tongue. "Yes, what would you have me do Lord Haldir?" I asked with a little uncertainty. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Very good, you show some nervousness, with out anticipation you will not be able to fight and you will fail utterly." He paused than added.

"The first part of your training will to run the steps of Caras Galdhon, until you have my permission to stop. This will heighten your speed, and agility, and it is crucial for what we do. Begin." He ordered.

She wanted to protest but somehow She knew it would not do any good. Jane took a deep breath and ran up the rest of the steps, panting as she reached the top this was not working. Feeling pride enters her, she thought: _I will prove to him that I, Mithril am able to do this._

Crouching the woman began from the top, being careful to start out slowly, she did not wanting to tire herself to quickly. Soon the woman was running freely, laughing as she sped down the steps, the wind brushing against her face, the smell of the pine made it perfect, once again having second thoughts about this place. Maybe it was not that bad after all. Reaching the bottom she skidded to a stop, then as fast as she could took a deep breath filling both her lungs, began the journey to the top once again.

When the redhead reached the top, Haldir was stood there frowning. Jane winced, what had she done?

"That took you five minutes, if you were in a battle retreat you would already be numbered among the dead. Do it again, only this time do it in two minutes." He ordered.

She looked at him as if he was crazy; took one look with dread at the stairs and started down once again, this time starting fast. I took my leave.

Haldir POV:

I watched as the woman ran down the steps for the second time, I admit she shows talent, the edain have always fascinated me. Yet, I know she can do better. I watched as her legs carried her down to the bottom, she turned around with out hesitation.

I felt a presence behind me. "Mae Govannan Orophin, what brings you here?" I clapped my brother on the back as he stood next to me.

He smirked "I heard that you are training one of the Edain for the Galadhrim. Are the rumors true?" he asked. I took a breath.

"You should not listen to idle gossip brother. But, yes I am teaching a human woman." I confirmed. He looked at me surprised.

"But, why would mortal woman be allowed to join?" he asked.

"I only wish that I knew. But, the Valar have a plan for all things, and it is not my intent to question them. You should be careful as well." I told him disapprovingly.

He looked down. "Sorry brother."

"Hush, she comes." I said warning him to be careful what he said.

"How did-I-do?" she asked out of breath. I will admit she did well, but she needed more speed.

"That was five seconds over, the allotted time you were given. Do it again, the woman cursed in Rohirric, as she ran off. She did very well, nine hundred steps in that time for a mortal is very good. But, for an elf it is lacking.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my brother commenting, "Haldir she is very beautiful for one of the edain, her green eyes are very striking." He said suddenly interested in her. I looked at him. Doesn't he know?

"Don't you know?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Know what? What piece of information am I missing?" he asked suddenly hurt that he did not have the latest piece of gossip. I took a breath.

"Elladan is enamored of her." I answered unsure of whether to feel sad or happy.

"What? But that is impossible, they are completely different not mentioning the age difference." He protested.

I nodded. "I completely agree with you, yet she does not return the mutual feeling, she believes him to be only a friend."

"Ai. Does he wish to numbered among the Dunedain, like unto his sister Arwen?" he asked worriedly. "Because if-"

I silenced him as Jane approached once again, looking very tired.

"Very good Jane, that was under two minutes, you survived." I said solemnly. The girl beamed, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"Really? I did?" She asked smiling brightly. My brother laughed. "No I did. What did you think?" he asked her smirking. She turned to him glaring "You should learn to listen." She said staring him down.

I thought of laughing, this situation had turned out quite differently than I had expected.

"Yes, well Jane. Now you must go to the well, and fetch buckets of hot water and I will show you your talan. There you will change, and clean yourself." I told her as I started down the stairs, I was surprised that I did not have to tell her to come, for she walked down after me skipping three steps at a time.

I know understood why Elladan loved this woman; she was different, charming, beautiful, spunky, and very outspoken. We walked down in silence until she began to sing. I groaned inwardly as she started. But in the end I was surprised her voice was pleasant. She sang a song that I had never heard before, it was simple yet beautiful. _No. You must not think that, Elladan loves her, wherein you cannot._ I told myself with a sigh.

I showed her were the well, and handed her a large bucket full of hot water, than I filled a second for her. I pointed out all the different buildings to her, explaining what each was used for she listened intently paying attention to each and every detail. She was innocent really, free from every care in the world.

I stopped myself. She was like Sylvania; I watched her look around examining each and every detail to the point of exhaustion. Why? Why did she have to die?

Jane POV:

I stopped to pick some flowers, which were tempting me with their sweet scent. We walked up to a large tree, to my relief it was not that large, but it was still very large. I eyed the steps suspiciously, pondering whether or not I wished to step.

"Jane do not worry, I do not intend for you to run it." He told me with a look of the slightest humor creeping across his face. I nodded and walked up, I would have gone to the top if Haldir had not stopped me, and pointed to a little house.

"This is your talan. Mine is the next level higher." He said as he opened the door.

I gasped at what I saw, there was a large feather bed in the room, and two separate rooms. One a bathroom and another a closet it was perfect. I followed him into the bathroom and watched as he dumped the water into a little pipe that came out of the wall that, (the pipe), resembled a flower. He then waited a moment or two, then walked over to the tub, and turned a handle freeing the water.

"Thank you very much Lord Haldir." I thanked him sincerely, and he nodded and left me alone to change.

I slipped my shoes off, then my dress, followed by my under shift. I took the flower out of my hair, and let it cascade down to my ribs surprised at how long it had grown since my arrival here. I set the flower on the counter, and locked the door.

I stepped into the Luke warm water with a sigh. I stretched my legs out, and let the heat travel through my body, loosening my muscles. I leaned up and turned the water off, and proceeded to clean myself.

After ten minutes of bathing I stepped out of the tub, grabbed a towel and dried off. I looked behind the door and saw that they had provided a bathrobe; well not exactly what you would think… it was a medieval version. They really thought of everything.

I put it on, and walked out into the closet and picked a simple green dress, with brown lining. I got dressed, combed my hair, and towel dried it to the best of my abilities then pulled it up. Slipped on some shoes and stepped out of my talan. Just in time to meet Haldir.

He eyed me with approval, "Come, it is time we go to dinner." I followed him down the stairs, and past several trees, there really were trees everywhere.

We stopped and walked into the kitchen, where we grabbed some food. I looked up and noticed that it was twilight already; he took me over into the forest.

"Now you must learn how to climb a tree. That smaller one over there, climb it." He said nodding his head in the direction of the tree.

"I know how to climb a tree." I said rather perturbed, and walked over and climbed up into the tree. I looked down and smiled.

"See." I said proudly.

"I can see." He told me as he leapt into another tree very graceful like. I leapt down, and decided to try again. I jumped up grabbed a branch and swung myself up, onto a branch. And before he knew it, I was almost to the top.

"Like that?" I asked.

He looked at me in awe, "yes like that, now you shall sleep there tonight, so find a comfortable branch. And I shall sleep over here." He said.

"Alright." I said kind of bummed. Apparently I would not be able to sleep in the feather bed, and it was goose feathers! This is just to, too cruel. I regretted leaving Rivendell immensely, but I knew that it would not do any good, no matter how hard I tried.

I missed my friends, I even missed the twins and that's saying a lot. I thought back to the garden, and realized that I loved Elladan. I love him.

**A/N: So did you like? I hope you did. Remember be happy as a cucumber! Next chapter is third person. Just letting you know!**


	18. Armor time

**_Training_**

**A/N: I hope that you like the longer chapters. This chapter will be in third person, so I hope that you like it. I Just finished Peter Pan! YAY! My brother was Slightly, he did a job worthy of awesome sauce****J I do not own Lord Of The Rings. I wish I did…**

The Maia awoke with the sun, as it rose from the tops of the trees. She was actually very surprised to find that she had stayed in the tree the entire night, she had thought that she would have made the mistake of rolling over in her sleep, but luckily she stayed upright, and stable on the narrow branch.

She slowly got into a better position to jump out of the tree. She bit her lip, and sprang out of the tree, and landed with a soft thud. She smiled gleefully, and wiped the leaves off of her dress, and combed the dirt out of her hair with her fingers. She wanted to make sure that she didn't mind what she looked like, but living with a bunch of elves, gossip.

Walking over to Haldir's tree she looked up, to her surprise he was not there. She looked around cautiously, and slowly pulled out her daggers, she did not want to be caught unawares.

Haldir smiled at the little edain, this was to be her test of courage. He motioned to twenty of his men who were hiding in the trees, and making a downward motion he leapt out of the tree, followed by the ellon. And they attacked.

Mithril flipped her head around in surprise, crouched down into a fighting position dagger in hand, and began doing her best job at knocking away the arrows that were shot at her. Of course she missed several arrows, one is never perfect when they are in this situation, unless that person is a Mary-Sue, or Valar forbid a Gary-Stu. In all I would say that she hit about ten, out of ninety arrows.

The woman would have gone on in her endeavor to knock away the arrows, which sadly she was lacking, if Haldir had not raised his hand and walked to the center.

"Well done Jane. You have passed the test of bravery, but that is not enough. Nimrod shall teach you the mastery of the sword, he shall be your tutor until he deems you worthy to continue onto the bow, which he shall also teach you." He said very much like a tutor would talk to a student, but there was something more in his voice. Something that not even Mithril could tell.

She looked at him strangely trying to discern what he meant by that, but all she received was a slight nod, and a smile. With that he turned around, and walked off followed by nineteen of his elves, save the one called Nimrod.

The Maia looked like a fish out of water at the moment she looked so comical that the ellyn standing in front of her and a little to the left took one look at the woman and laughed.

Mithril turned her head and glared icy daggers at him, which unfortunately only made him, laugh harder. _Why are people always laughing at me? _She thought to herself.

"Will you please stop laughing, I have had my share of being laughed at. Trust me, I do not enjoy being laughed." She glared.

"Well, I have heard of several of your fiascos, they are what I would call chiefly humorous. One: you're dressing in front of Elladan. Two: dying the peredhil's hair blond, and Prince Legolas a Noldor hair color. And then of course spitting in Lindir's face, which between you and I he quite deserved." He said laughing.

She looked at him and smirked. "Your name is Nimrod right? Well where I come from it means chiefly humorous. Which I can see plainly that that refers to you."

"Yes, but you forget Lady Jane that it also means 'Great Hunter'. That is something that you failed to specify, or that you knew it. But your pride got the best of you." He said looking very much like a teacher now. "Come, let us go." He said turning around, giving Jane no choice but to follow.

She looked at him with a new air of respect he had earned it. She would honor him, and Haldir when her identity was known.

Nimrod and Jane aka Mithril, made their way to the breakfast courtyard, almost everything here was done outside. When they walked up to it Nimrod stopped, "Jane, you are not to enter this hall until you have been trained correctly. This may seem unfair, but this is the soldiers' hall. Not one of these elves entered this hall, until they had completed training. I will go collect some food, wait here."

Mithril looked inside, and saw that there were at least a thousand elves, inside eating. Her eyes bugged at the sight of it.

After Nimrod and Jane finished their meals of fruits, and bread, they went to the armory, where Nimrod had Jane pick out a sword, and bow and arrow. After she was fitted with her weapons they fitted her with the uniform of the Galadhrim, which consisted of their battle uniform, her casual one, which was an embroidered tunic, pants, and shirt.

He turned around while the woman changed into her uniform so that they would be able to train better.

After she was dressed in her uniform, he handed her the sword that was already sheathed in a sheath, made of leather. She put her hand out to take the bow and quiver, but Nimrod held us his hand and shook his head. "Not yet, silly edain." He said imitating a father talking to a little child who wanted a cookie, but had not yet earned one.

"Fine, you win." Jane sulked. "But it's a pretty bow." She said sighing as she touched it.

"Come Jane, we must teach you the basics of fencing before the day is out." He said. "Let us go." He told her indicating that it was time to leave. The girl nodded, she was very excited to prove to Nimrod that she was able to use a sword.

On there way to the practice fields Jane bit her lip in thought. 'I did know how to use a sword, and bow and arrow. But, there was no use for it at the time.' She thought. She knew deep down that she would most likely fail.

**A/N: **

**Me: I hope you like it!**

**Erestor: You must be joking, terrible punctuation.**

**Me: What are you doing here? You are not even part of the story right now!**

**Jane: Atra wingla em feces toon!**

**Me: Me or him?**

Jane: Both! You will not shut up! Thanks for reading see ya!


	19. Legolas Singing?

**_Officially a Member_**

**A/N: So, I got tired of doing 3rd person, so I am changing it back. I don't know why, I just did. : D **

_Thanks to the anonymous, and known reviewers, and favors:_

_Zollysealand: _author of "This is Not a Musical'

_Volenksa: (_Happy Like a Celery_) _author of "Penguins and Polar Bears'

_MeganJ:_

_Satin Skies and Velvet Nights: _Author of "Reluctance"

_Soxnknots33: _Author of "Never Say Never"

Jane POV:

I was known on my first assignment as a warden of the woods, I was assigned under Haldir. I had finally passed the tests, bravery, skills, compassion, patience, and stealth. I was a soldier, protector of the elves, of course everyone eventually found out who I was, I decided I better tell them instead of having them think that I was a dreaded Mary-Sue.

I decided that it would be best to change my appearance to an elf it made things much easier. I was very surprised to know that my true hair color was actually red, blood red. And violet eyes, ironic huh? I looked creepy.

But every one else thought otherwise, I still did not believe him or her, for I was a Maia they had though every one to be nice. Apparently violet is common among the Ainur. I hate it.

We walked silently through the woods, with my bow hoisted onto my back, and my sword girded around my waist, and my hair brought up into a bun with the knives sticking out of it, and my elvish daggers slipped into my boots (well everything was elvish). I was ready.

We walked enjoying the peace of the air, when we heard people approaching the golden wood. "Into the trees." Haldir called. I immediately obeyed and swung up into the nearest tree with Nimrod, and sat with my bowstring pulled back to my lips, waiting as Haldir and the others crossed the Nimrodel.

We watched as a group of travelers approached, Nimrod motioned for me to be silent; we listened as they approached their breaths were quite loud, full of exhaustion. My breath caught when I realized who the travelers were. It was the fellowship; I looked at each of them in surprise, feeling very thankful that they were unable to see me.

I counted each one to, one, two, three- I paused where was my father, where was Gandalf? I shrugged off the thought, remembering how in the Hobbit, he would often leave the group. I sighed in relief, yet I was still perturbed that my father would leave so suddenly, especially at such a pivotal moment.

I watched ash they crossed and sat, and ate a little food; Legolas began telling them tales of Lothlorien that apparently the Elves of Mirkwood still loved. The company went silent, and Nimrod and I looked on curiously, he was examining the hobbits curiously, for he had never seen one. I wanted to giggle at the sight of his eyes bugging out of his eyes. It was very comical.

"Do you hear the voice of Nimrodel?" asked Legolas. "I will sing you a song of the maiden Nimrodel, who bore the same name as the stream beside which she lived long ago. It is a fair song in our woodland tongue; but this is hot it runs in the Westron Speech, as some in Rivendell now sing it" Then ever so softly he began to sing in so soft a voice that even the trees went quiet to listen to the clear call of his voice, he began:

_ An Elven-maid there was of old,_

_ A shining star by day:_

_ Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

_ Her shoes of silver-grey._

_ A star was bound upon her brows,_

_ A light was on her hair_

_ As sun upon the golden boughs_

_ In Lorien the fair._

_ Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_ And fair she was and free;_

_ And in the wind she went as light_

_ As leaf of the linden-tree._

_ Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_

_ By water clear and cool,_

_ Her voice as falling silver fell_

_ Into the shining pool._

_ Where now she wanders none can tell,_

_ In sunlight or in shade;_

_ For lost of yore was Nimrodel_

_ And in the mountains strayed._

_ The elven-ship in haven grey_

_ Beneath the mountain-lee_

_ Awaited her for many a day_

_ Beside the roaring sea._

_ A wind by night in Northern lands_

_ Arose, and loud it cried,_

_ And drove the ship from elven-strands_

_ Across the streaming tide._

_ When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

_ The mountains sinking grey_

_ Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

_ Their plumes of blinding spray._

_ Amroth beheld the fading shore_

_ Now low beyond the swell,_

_ And cursed the faithless ship that bore_

_ Him far from Nimrodel._

_ Of old he was an Elven-king,_

_ A lord of tree and glen,_

_ When golden were the boughs of in spring_

_ In fair Lothlorien_

_ From helm to sea they saw him leap,_

_ As arrow from the string,_

_ And dive into water deep,_

_ As mew upon the wing._

_ The wind was in his flowing hair,_

_ The foam about him shone;_

_ Afar they saw him strong and fair_

_ Go riding like a swan._

_ But from the West has come no word,_

_ And on the Hither Shore_

_ No tidings Elven-folk have heard_

_ Of Amroth evermore._

Legolas faltered, the song ceased. I felt tears falling down my face; I lifted up my hand and wiped them away. I listened as Gimli and Legolas began arguing, typical. I stifled a laugh as they walked closer to our trees, and even closer to the full strength of the Nimrodel.

I nudged Nimrod who made a face at me, that quite resembled a deformed animal. We almost lost it chuckling when Haldir threw some very mean glares at us, which said 'I don't care if she is a Maia shut up!' We looked at each other, and made silent signs. And finally summoned up the strength to shift our current emotions away.

Legolas went over to the tree that Haldir and his brothers were in. He touched it, "I will climb up" Legolas said. "I am at home among trees, by root or bough, though these trees are of a kind strange to me, save as a name in song. _Mellyrn_ they are called, and are those that bear the yellow blossom, but I have never climbed in one. I will see now what is their shape and way of growth." He finished looking as happy, or as some would say as giddy as a schoolboy.

Pippin just looked at it. "Whatever it may be," said Pippin, "they will ne marvelous trees indeed if they can offer any rest at night, except to birds. I cannot sleep on a perch!" He exclaimed, folding his arms and plopped onto the ground pouting.

Legolas just rolled his eyes. "Then dig a hole in the ground," Said Legolas, "if that is more after the fashion of your kind. But you must dig swift and deep, if you wish to hide from Orcs." Man he loves to argue.

Legolas sprang lightly, just like an elf, up from the ground and caught a branch that grew high above his head. _Show off_. I thought. As he was about to swing into the tree Haldir called out _"Daro!" _in a commanding tone.

Legolas looked like a scared fish and dropped out of the tree and stood with his back braced against it. "Stand still!" He whispered to everyone. "Do not move or speak." Sam who had been stooping down to get a leaf stopped moving with his back bent over, and his hand outstretched made for quite a hilarious scene.

We all began chuckling softly it was just so funny. I accidentally stabbed myself in the finger with my arrow causing the brothers in the other tree, to choke on their own laughter.

Haldir spoke to Legolas, in a sort of laughing way.

"Who are they, and what do they say?" asked Merry who looked very suspicious.

"They're Elves," Sam told him. "Can't you hear their voices?" he asked. He looked up dreamily at our trees, ah Sam and elves.

"Yes they are Elves," Legolas said; "and they say that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark." Sam hastily covered his mouth with his hand, looking very frightened. That did it for Nimrod and I who were several trees away to burst out laughing into our hands.

Legolas must have seen the fear in Sam's eyes for he put him to ease. "But they also say that you need have no fear. They have been aware of us for a long while. They heard my voice across the Nimrodel. And knew that I was one of their Northern kindred, and therefore they did not hinder our crossing; and afterwards they heard my song. Now they bid me climb with Frodo; for they seem to have had some tidings him and of our journey. The others they ask to wait a little, and to keep watch at the foot of the tree, until they have decided what is to be done." He said.

I laughed as he said that. "Why does everyone speak Jane Austin here?" I asked no one in particular. Nimrod looked at me strangely. "I believe you mean, 'why does everyone speak Silvan'." He said.

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes, and continued to watch.

"Whatever you say. You are just like my little girl." He said shaking his head. I had met his family they were amazing, his wife was really pretty, and his daughter was thirty, which is about the equivalent of a human teenager, and their son was the equivalent of a three year old.

We watched patiently as they lowered a ladder and everyone climbed up, after a while Haldir climbed down and came up to us. "A throng of orcs has been seen. Come." We looked at each other and hastily, and yet noiselessly swung down out of the tree. We went and jumped from tree, to tree until we saw the company. Haldir gritted his teeth as they crossed the Nimrodel.

"Never, never in all my life have I seen yrch here, and in the Nimrodel any least." He said quietly. Nimrod looked down. "Nimrodel was my, my sister. We were twins." He said slowly. "This angers me." I looked sadly at the two elves, and could feel the sadness coming from them.

Nimrod was her brother? Why? I felt pain inside my heart as I saw their feet dirty the clear, cool water. I wanted to shoot the dreaded orcs when he kicked water out, and around the stream. My heart broke at the sight of it. We watched carefully until they left, and slowly returned. Nimrod and I were sent across the Celebrant River, to wait for the morning.

I cried myself to sleep that night, why? Why? Sweet Lothlorien…


	20. No, no why Father?

**_No, no, why Father?_**

I awoke just before dawn and positioned myself, for the fellowship to cross it was about another hour or two until they finally made it to the bank.

**Aragorn POV: **

I gazed back at the Nimrodel, "Farewell sweet Nimrodel." Legolas said sadly, not only was there love lost. I thought of Elladan, when he heard the news that hi love Jane was was dead.

_Flashback:_

_Elladan burst into the clearing looking for something, he could not find. "Jane, Jane where is she? I have something I must tell her." He said excitedly._

_"Has she remembered her clothes this time?" asked Elrohir laughing; I joined him laughing, which was really funny. His hair had turned brown again, and thankfully I did not look like a Noldo anymore. _

_ That was when I realized what Elladan had asked we all went silent Gandalf turned away, and Arwen looked sadly at her brother. And I turned away; I could not bear to see my foster brother face when he heard. _

_ Elrond slowly approached his son and put his hand onto his shoulder and looked sadly into his eyes. And handed him a cloak. "This was found on the border of the forest, near where some orcs passed recently. She, she is no more. I am sorry." He tore his eyes from his son who looked as if, he had just lost his life. _

_ Tears pricked his eyes. "But, but-" he sobbed. "I was going to tell her I-" He stopped and let out the most sorrowful wail that I had ever heard. He pulled out a flower, a white geranium from his satchel and, stared at it, and threw it on the ground in sheer pain. _

_ He walked off, several paces and stared at the skies. "Why?" he cried. Elrohir went to Elladan and put his hand on his shoulder, but his elder brother threw the hand off, he left._

_End of Flashback_

I looked on as we approached the Celebrant and on the other side, stood two elves one was an elleth. With hair as red as blood, and eyes grey, Jane… I thought that it was she, at first but she was an elleth. I looked down, as Legolas ran across to the other side, and the two elves on the other side threw across to other thin ropes across, that grasped the other side.

Mithril POV:

Nimrod and I pulled ropes out of our satchels; twisting them over our heads like a lasso we threw them across the Celebrant clasping them on the other side.

Merry, was the first to cross, running across it as if there was no problem at all, then Pippin crossed, and Sam, oh sweet Sam. I laughed a little. After everyone crossed Nimrod looked at Gimli and frowned, and in turn Gimli looked up at us, and put his feet apart and rested his hands on his ax. Typical I thought.

Apparently the fellowship now believes me to be one of the Noldor. Fun.

Gimli put up quite a fight, when he was told that he would have to go blindfolded, in the end everyone was blindfolded much to Legolas' dismay, he put up such a stink, and all but pouted like a two year old, come to think of it he did pout like one. When I told him that he looked at me glaring, tore the blindfold out of my hands and put it on him self.

"Definitely." I whispered to Nimrod, who in turn laughed.

"Come on boys." I said clicking which earned a glance from Haldir; I looked at him, waiting to be reprimanded. He surprised me by just smiling. I looked at him a little confused, but continued to lead him.

"We are not boys." Gimli said. I looked back with a grin. "Alright, come on girls." No one spoke after that. Except Legolas who said: "Whatever makes you happy." He said smiling his perfect smile, I laughed. That probably would have made several fan girls swoon.

We arrived at the talan of Celeborn and Galadriel, and took the blindfolds off the group their breaths caught as they saw the surreal beauty of Caras Galadhon. Everyone's eyes widened as the lord and lady, descended the tall, erect, and beautiful.

Celeborn look on confused, and spoke: "Here there are eight," he said. "Ten were to set out: so said the messages. But, maybe there has been some change of counsel that have no heard. Elrond is far away, and darkness gathers between us, and all this year the shadows have grown longer."

"Nay, there was no change of counsel," said the Lady Galadriel, speaking finally I thought. "Gandalf the Grey set out with the Company, but he did not pass the borders of this land. Now tell us where he is; for I much desired to speak with him again. But I cannot see him from afar, unless he comes within the fences of Lothlorien: a grey mist is about him, and the ways of his feet and of his mind are hidden from me." She stated. I couldn't breathe, no, not this not father.

"Alas!" cried Aragorn. "Gandalf the Grey fell into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape." When he said this I cried, my throat constricting it was true. Not, just me but everyone. I turned into Haldir and cried, he pulled me against his chest and held me, as the tears ran freely.

Celeborn turned towards Haldir and I, and questioned him, why he had not been informed of this. Legolas turned to him and said "We have not spoken to Haldir of our deeds or our purpose, at first we were weary and danger was too close behind; and afterwards we almost forgot our grief for a time, as we walked in gladness on the fair paths of Lorien." He said hoping that Haldir would not get into to much trouble. I was surprised by his outburst, I had always thought him to be an insensitive grouch, but I was wrong. I had watched with a new respect for Legolas as he covered Haldir, with what was the truth.

"Yet our grief is great and our loss cannot," Said Frodo. "Gandalf was our guide, and he led is through Moria; and when our escape seemed beyond hope he saved us, and he fell." Then he added. "But, we have lost another member, Jane a woman from the Rohirrim, she was slaughtered by the orcs, as they passed by Rivendell." He said sadly. I had never thought that people cared about, me I had left, because I assumed that everyone had believed that I was a Mary-Sue.

Legolas spoke up. "We believed her to be one of the Mary-sue, but alas we were to late. Her cloak was found stained with blood as red, as crimson, red as any mortals." It was then I remembered that I had been shot through the arm, I had never stopped to think that I might have been wearing cloak, which seems very odd. Why would I have been?

Galadriel then looked into the eyes of the members of the fellowship, Sam little Sam turned red as a beet and turned away. Only Aragorn and Leggy could withstand her gaze, which I found was slightly creepy.

After some time she released them from her hold. "Do not let your hearts be troubled," she said. "Tonight you shall sleep in peace." With that she and Celeborn turned and walked off, as if they were the king and queen of some great nation. I stopped myself and laughed they were.

After they had left, with instructions that I was to continue on the journey with them. I looked up and realized that Haldir was still holding me, the tips of my ears turned bright pink, and I cleared my throat, I was clearly embarrassed. If I had been in human form my face would have matched my hair!

I left with the fellowship and helped them set out to where they were to sleep. When Galadriel informed them that I was to continue forward with them, they protested, but eventually gave in. _Why does no one ever want me to tag along? _I thought miserably to myself.

After I had helped them settle down for the night, I took up a harp and began to play a song, a lament to my father. Presently voices could be heard ringing out, matching the tune that I was playing.

Legolas walked back into the clearing, dressed in a new tunic, a tunic of the woodland elves. Everyone quieted down as he entered, not wanting him to hear about them arguing about the white lady.

Softly ever so softly, I began to sing, of the life of Gandalf, I decided that I had better sing in Quenya, so that Frodo would not be able to interpret was I was singing, I did not want four hobbits sobbing again, for that would send me into tears.

**A/N: So now everyone is reunited, thanks to all my awesome reviewers I love you all! So, what do you think, could there be a love triangle, maybe? But, who is Sylvania? You shall find out soon enough. XD**


	21. Why?

**_No, Why? _**

"Mithril pay attention to were you row your boat. You are not even rowing, grab the oars and use, them that's what they are for." Legolas said shaking his head. "Help us for once." I regretted sharing a boat with the elf, and dwarf.

"Fine!" I grabbed my oars, angrily. I am never sharing a boat with Legolas again.

"Will you two ever get along?" asked Gimli annoyed. "Elves."

"Gimli, did you get extensions? Your beard looks longer, oh no sorry you just got it trimmed a little." I smirked. "You are the one to talk, you and Legolas bicker constantly."

"Why you!" Exclaimed Legolas. I raised my hands in a stop all movement, and put them too my forehead, and closed my eyes. "I foresee, that in the not too distant future Lord Gimli son of Gloin, and Prince Legolas Thranduilian will become the best of friends, and will journey to Valinor together." I opened them. "Amenth." I said looking at them smiling.

"That, is preposterous a dwarf will not soil the streets of the undying lands." Legolas stood up.

"And an elf-" Gimli started.

"Will you three just be quiet for once, Ai Elbereth." Boromir said exasperated.

"Yes, I am sorry. By all the hairs of Gimli's chinny chin chin I apologize, if Legolas will sit down." I added. "Before he tips the boat and we all drown." I said smiling pointedly at him. Boromir and I were actually becoming friends.

Legolas thankfully got my drift and sat down. "How about a song, Mithril?" asked Merry. "Yes, you have a beautiful voice." Added Pippin, "But don't make it too boring."

"Alright how about this?" I asked. "Its one for floating down a river from where I come from. And it is not boring." I said giving a playful wink to Pippin who smiled.

_Row, row, row, your boat_

_Gently down the stream._

_Merrily, merrily, merrily_

_Life is but a dream._

"That's it." I said smiling.

We were all laughing, well namely the hobbits and I when all of a sudden we looked up and saw a girl sitting next to us in her own little boat. Legolas shrunk back all of a sudden very afraid.

"Hey Leggy baby. Its me Guinevere Arwen, your daddy sent me here to keep you safe on your quest." She said smiling, then added. "And oh Valar I totally, like forgot it's my birthday! I am now fifty-five! Can you believe it?" She exclaimed giggling.

This girl looked perfect, golden curly hair that spilled down to her curvaceous hips. Her stormy eyes, shining like diamonds glistening in the sun, accented her perfect Hollywood tan. She was, well she was very hard to ignore. I suddenly became aware of how plain I looked next to her. She ugh, ignore it, its just her sue powers. I shuddered. I said a silent prayer 'help us'.

"You see this boat, I like totally like made it with my powers!" She said batting her eyes, and smacking gum? How did she get gum? Never mind I do not want to find out.

I checked back on Legolas who was staring at her dreamily, his blue eyes just staring. I did the only thing I could do, once the Sue looked away of course. I grabbed his head, and slammed my forehead against his. Gimli chuckled lightly next behind Legolas.

"You are very right I needed that." He said shaking his head still dazed. This is terrible, this is a goddess sue! I watched as she turned her head back and flicked her hands at me, as if I was a stray bug that had landed.

The next thing I knew she I was shivering as the cold water pierced my skin. I yelped help then to my utter horror she had changed form, she was now me!

**A/N: **

** So what did you think? Thanks to for subscribing. I love ya girlie! **

**Review people, I will send you virtual cinnamon rolls if you do!**

** P**

** R**

** E**

** S**

** S**

** IT!**


	22. New Plan

**_Next Plan_**

The woman shivered as she felt herself go under the water, this could not be happening. She looked up at the perfect blond curly haired bimbo who looked back and waved sweetly. _ I have got to get rid of her!_ Mithril thought. Who knows what the Sue was planning to do. There was a large quantity of things that she could do. Right now all of the men were under her aura Mithril shuddered at the thought of it, wait Boromir, he rarely is under a Sue's influence, they mostly think he is some sort of pedophile and try to well save him anyway.

Mithril did the only thing she could do, she had to swim to shore and try to catch up to that boat, and she did just that. After she had climbed out of the water she checked to see if everything was still intact, to her utter horror she realized that the knives she had stuffed into her hair were gone, they were gone. It was to late to try and swim into the river and find them, that river was easily ten or more feet in depth.

She continued running, not bothering to dry her hair off. An hour had passed and she realized the trees, I move much faster in the trees. She eyed a tree about a mile away crouched down as if she were an Olympic athlete. On your mark get set go, and she went. The wind flying past her face, she felt at peace wonderful even. She swung herself into the tree but unfortunately she missed the trees and was forced to continue on foot.

She came upon the scene and decided to change her form it would be easier, they would believe her more than her appearing in her elven version.

That was when she heard a horn, and it was close, very close. She veered to the left and came upon a scene that she did not wish to see. She looked on in horror as Pippin and Merry were taken by the Uruk-Hai. "Pippin, Merry!" She yelled changing back to her human form, they looked at her for a split second and did not seem to notice. They looked in another direction that turned the girl's blood to ice, Boromir, her good friend had been shot several times in the chest. "Boromir!" She cried as she was running over to him. Twenty feet away from him, he looked at her smiling said: "I knew you would return." That was the last thing that the girl would ever hear him say.

Jane had to do something, pulling out her sword when, she felt a blow to the head crumpling to the ground her senses cut off.

She awoke hours later with quite a large lump on the head, moaning the girl opened her eyes; she looked at her wrists they were bound together with a strong rope. She was laying on the ground next Pippin and Merry. She looked at the group of the Uruk-Hai, who were arguing.

"We've had nothing but maggoty bread for days. " One said.

"What about them, they're fresh." Another said licking his tongue and looking directly at them. Pippin looked with fear in his eyes, he looked at Merry and Mithril. Well, they looked on with a mixture with disgust, and horror. Not a good combination, at all.

They backed up as best as they, could when the said orc's head was decapitated. They gagged at the stench of it, Jane had never been one for killing, but somehow she was relieved and disgusted, because it had fallen right at her feet.

"Looks like meats on the menu boys!" Exclaimed the leader. The three captives had to look away, it was far too gruesome for all their minds, the stench, the sight, the sound of the entrails being chewed in the vile creatures mouths.

After they were done, they heard horses come in; they hurriedly untied themselves, and looked up just as a horse was about to land on Pippin. Merry, grabbed Pippin pulling him, and pushing Mithril out of the way.

She had planned to follow them, but got separated. "Jane!" Pippin called, as Merry had to drag his friend from the scene, the girl looked over just in time to see an orc, run at her with an ax. She reached down for her sword, yet it was gone. _No_. She thought the orc smiled at her waving her sword and her quiver, and bow were thrown on the ground.

She backed up into something a tree maybe? She looked up and saw that it was in no way a tree; it was the Uruk-Hai dude, her eyes bugged out of her head in fear. She did the best thing that she had been taught. She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine he didn't even flinch! She looked down and saw a whip, she did not have time to think about anything, she flicked it at the orc, but sadly it hit her cheek. Causing her to bleed, this was not good.

She was about to give up in despair, when both orcs were killed. She looked up at her rescuer, who grabbed her about the waist and pulled her onto his horse in front of him.

She passed out, with the words escaping her mouth that she would soon forget. "Haldir, Hal- Help me". This was in her opinion 'A No Good Very Bad Day'.


	23. Hey Guys!

_**Hey Guys**_

**So what did you think? Yes a lot of questions, thanks to everyone for reading, love ya guys! I am going to switch back to personal povs. If I change my mind I will tell you. Thanks to my reviewers.**

**Soxnknots93**

**Hopefeather**

**Volenska**

**Galad Estel**

**Zollysealand**

**Lady of Em **

**and all you awesome anonymus reviewers you guys rock my world!**

JANE POV:

I awoke with my head banging against something, and sore, so sore. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around, to see that I of all people was on a horse, why oh why? I turned around, to see that I was in front of a man, with long blond hair flying behind from out of his helmet. Eomer I thought, nope not him.

"My Lady are you alright?" asked the man. "My name is Howdain son of Haldane." The man told her concerned that she might have lost her sense of hearing from her injury.

I moaned. "Yes I think so, my name is Jane of-". I hesitated. Then remembered, ah yes. "Loth-Lorien." I affirmed, him, he looked at me in awe, well as best as he could while riding a horse.

"You are a woman." He said a little surprise. I rolled my eyes, duh. I am no man. Okay, well I am not one of the race of men. I smiled inwardly at my own joke.

"Yes, and a member of the Galadhrim." She said proudly.

He cleared his throat. " Excuse me, but I thought that they only allowed elves, er ellyn." He added. "My father enjoyed studying elves, he was from Gondor, my mother was from Rohan."

"There is always a first." I told him, why is everyone so sexist here?

"My lady I am sorry if I offended you."

I rolled my eyes "please do not call me 'my lady' just Jane. And you did not offend me." I assured him.

"Yes Jane." He said laughing.

Eomer looked up and saw four figures walking towards us, I groaned inside, she was still alive, how could this be? I started to hit my head against my sword yes I got it back.

"Excuse me Jane, but what are you doing?" Howdain asked me.

"Trying to give myself a brain hemorrhage." I stated plainly. He looked at me as if I had gone insane, well in a way I had.

"Well don't hurt yourself too much." Warned Howdain jokingly,

A thought crossed my mind, why did it seem like I knew the Sue? Oh no… I remembered a day when my sister and I were sixteen. We went to one of those online sights, and changed what we looked like. My sister is the Sue! Crap, since I was a writer, when I left for work that morning I wished she could be a Mary-Sue!

I ducked down, as we rode up to the group, this was going to be terrible. Shame, and anger coursed through my veins, I peeked out behind the horse's head, to see that she had changed back, thankfully. I sighed in relief, until I saw the horsemen eyeing her curiously.

We pulled up to a halt surrounding them completely, and sure enough there were six people standing and looking at up at us. Eomer climbed down from his horse, and walking over said. "What business does a man, elves, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark." He asked, I don't understand what he said was wrong.

"Our business is our own." Aragorn said. I nodded my head you go dude! I wonder what he would say if I told him that. Oh wait, he would think I was a ghost. Ha! That would be actually very funny.

I looked up just in time to see Eomer and Gimli doing there stare down. "Oh Crap!" I said jumping down from the horse Howdain looked like he was going to murder me.

"Okay cut the crap this is getting way annoying. Hey guys whats up? Long time no see." I said smiling. While walking up to my sister I glared. "You jerk!" I shouted as I grabbed her by the hair.

"Hi sis!" Vanessa said smirking, as she elbowed me in the gut.

"That's it, I have had enough from you, first the dog now this. And this is taking it to far!" I said rolling up my sleeves, and pounced on my sister. Clawing at any exposed skin, I was beyond upset I was angry. When I think about it, she caused more damage to me.

We were rolling around on the ground when I felt a pair of strong arms tear me away from her.

"Jane control yourself, and where have you been?" Aragorn said looking at me with pure disappointment, and confusion in his eyes. I looked down.

"It's a long story." I muttered. "She is my sister." There was a gasp, Legolas spoke up, "Jane how can you be Guinevere's sister, when you are mortal and she is not?" He asked. Still obviously under her oh so magical influence.

"I don't know the same reason that I am a member of the Galadhrim, well sort of… I was adopted. And the reason I am so mad is that this girl's name really is not Guin- whatever. It is Vanessa." I said plainly. "And she ran over my dog and killed it, a dog is like a, uh a uh, a uh hound." I told them.

That was when Eomer decided it was time that they left, he summoned three horses and told us to take care of them, with that he left, with the rest of the riders of the Riddermark. Howdain gave me a questioning look, which I just shrugged off.

Gimli gasped as soon as they had left and turned to Vanessa.

Vanessa POV:

"You killed a hound?" He asked utterly astonished. I bent my head in shame.

"It was an accident I was sixteen and was learning how to drive, I didn't know her puppy was on the driveway when I backed out." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"See, see there she doesn't even regret killing it." Jane said her voice a little higher than usual, her eyes bloodshot from her obvious lack of sleep.

I looked up. "At-at least I didn't wish my sister into a mary-sue." I cried feeling utterly terrible. "And I am sorry I impersonated you, I was mad and angry. But, how would you be, I disappeared an hour after your accident, and was not transported to your time here, I was transported fifty years ago." I said feeling rather downcast, and swallowing back the tears, as I changed my form back to my original short 5'2" stature, brown hair, and brown eyes, with a splash of freckles across my pale skin.

Jane looked at me, feeling rather ashamed and came and gave me another hug. "I am so, so sorry Vanessa, but hey look you are still an elf, short but still an elf." She pointed out smiling. I looked at her. "You know you are right, and you are still a red head, and very annoying." I said.

Jane pov:

I laughed, we hugged again and turned to look at everyone. "We come in peace." I offered my hands palm up. Gimli laughed. "Aye you do come in peace lass, the both of you." He said. I went over and hugged him, and everyone.

"Well Jane, why did you runaway?" Aragorn asked. "You had everyone worried. We thought you had died, we found your cloak with your blood on it." I looked down, this was not going to be easy, and no matter how much I wanted to make up a lie, I knew that they deserved the truth so I told them. I told them everything, almost , except the tiny detail that Gandalf is my father.


	24. Send Her Home

Jane POV:

"Now lassie, we are all very happy but what made you decided to abandon us?" Gimli asked scrunching up his eyebrows in sort of intimidating stance. Jane shrugged. "I don't know…" She replied suddenly finding her knife very interesting.

"But, would you look at the details of this knife, definitely elvish. What do you think Vanessa?" I asked my sister the ex-mary-sue. She looked at me strangely.

"Okay, Jane, I might be a Mary Sue, but really you obviously had a reason for leaving. So just answer the man, er dwarf." She said awkwardly. Shifting from foot to foot.

"Well… Long story short I ran away got shot in the arm, ended up in Loth Lorien, became a member of the Galadhrim. Changed my form to an elf, my real name is Mithril by the way, oh and did I mention that I am the Maia of music?" I asked, trying to make it as short as possible.

The looks I received were worse than the ones when I walked into the great hall, after my little fiasco with Elladan. I kind of wanted to throw a bucket of cold water of Legolas who looked at me, like the time I died his hair brown, or was it black?

"That is not possible." Legolas said looking at me as if I were a child caught with my hand in the cookie jar. "You could not be a member of the Maiar, the only ones we have ever had, have been Sauron, and Melian." He said frowning.

I swallowed, why is life so difficult here? Back home, if you tell a model, that it is impossible for them to wear a specific item of clothing they are fine with it. But here? Then I came to the sick realization that Boston is not my home, this place is. Arda, Valinor. I looked over to Vanessa who looked very sad. She had never been the strong one, yet she had survived fifty years here all alone. She had never asked for anything besides that pink my little pony when she was five. But, she needed to go home, that is where she belonged.

"Alright Aragorn, you want your proof, you shall receive it. With that I turned away, closed my eyes. And once again felt the sensation surge through me. I was an elf once more. I turned around to see four goggle eyed people. I looked at Vanessa, and sighed.

"Do you really want to go home?" I asked. "Home to Jeff, if so just go home. Click your heels three times…" I looked up realizing that know was not the time for quotes from the 'Wizard of Oz'.

"No seriously, you can go home. You could even click your heels in the process." I offered. She looked up at me in disbelief.

"Really, you really mean it? I can go home?" She asked her brown eyes full of hope. I cringed at how Mary Sueish she sounded, but hey she is still my sister and I love her.

"Yes, and all you have to do is wish it." I told her, that in itself sounds dorky.

"Okay, send me home" She closed her eyes, and in a poof she was gone. Okay, a giant eagle swooped down and picked her up and took her home. She was a Mary Sue, and they all need a grand entrance, and a perfect exit.

She was gone, my sister the only sister I had ever known was gone. I blinked back a couple of tears. But, it's time to move on.

I looked over at the rest of them. "Well, are we going yet?" I asked impatiently. I tried to climb on my horse and every time it ended up with me on the ground.

"You know lass, for being a maia you sure are still very ungraceful." Gimli said honestly.

"Thanks Gimli, thank you very much." I scowled as I climbed on the horse, and together we all rode off towards Edoras.

"Whats Edoras like?" I asked Aragorn.

"Have you ever thought of being silent?" He asked,

"Nope never crossed my mind, oh and Legolas how long did it take for you to dye your hair back?" I asked turning my head to him.

"Just as long, as you took to changed in front of Elladan." He said laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him before breaking out into 'Food Glorious Food'.


	25. The sequal is coming!

**So guys this is the end of the line for "A No Good Very Bad Day". But, I am writing a sequal and the title is: "All is Fair in Love and War" catchy huh? I actually just thought of that. :D Thank you so much to all the reviewers, favers, subscribers. Just look for the sequal, it will be really good. I have some great Jane and Haldir action going on in it. **

**I shall not divulge any more information, you will just have to read it. I just want you to know that I did not want this to end, it just felt right. But the sequal will be coming look for it, or just check my profile. :) **

**See ya,**

**Tiara**


End file.
